A perfect madness
by lucidity
Summary: Pressures on seventh year prefect Draco Malfoy take their toll in a most unexpected fashion. COMPLETE! Draco's painful journey as he develops bipolar disorder. DMPP
1. Great Expectations

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them

Complete summary: In Draco Malfoy's seventh year his life takes a drastic turn as he develops an illness and learns a secret about the Malfoys. Decisions he makes while ill impact his personal relationships bringing him closer to his father and godfather and driving a wedge between Draco and Pansy's father. The story will include a chilling broom flight, intense fights and even a little Malfoy house-elf payback.

****

Chapter One: Great Expectations

Draco sat heavily on his bed, his mind consumed with dark thoughts. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his fair hair. _Breathe, Draco, breathe_. _You can get through this_. He deliberately slowed his breathing to calm his jangled nerves. Checking his watch he noted that it was not yet time. He dreaded the upcoming meeting**.**

His father had high expectations for him, that was true. He didn't really mind that. It was the thought of his mother that set his palms to sweating. He had been waiting for the other shoe to drop since Christmas break began.

It's not as though his parents had ever **physically** struck him. It simply was unnecessary. Each "not good enough" was a slap, each "humiliating the family name" was a kick, each "you've let us down" a punch. Draco felt each agonizing blow to his fragile ego.

The news was not good. He had been, yet again, ranked second… second to Hermione Granger. He was ranked higher than everyone else, even Golden Boy Potter! Higher than everyone else… except the one… the girl… the mudblood.

Mother flipped last year when the rankings came out. Her normally placid face had been filled with rage.

"How could you allow it! If you couldn't beat her than why didn't you just kill her?! It shouldn't be that difficult?" 

He still wondered if she was serious about that last part.

When Ron Weasley had been chosen as Head Boy Father was livid. "That fool Dumbledore! He is always favoring the Gryffindors… Weasley doesn't hold a candle to you, son… Such an old fool!" His fist pounded on his desk for emphasis. "Few people know that he plans to rehire the werewolf. Yes, that idiot Fudge allowed it, of course…." Another slam to the table sent parchment fluttering to the floor. "Since Golden Boy Potter has been through so much." His words fairly dripped venom. 

Of course, Father had been through quite a lot himself. Placed in Azkaban at the end Draco's fifth year he remained there for two months, an eternity for someone such as his father. He had not been allowed visitors. He had not even been allowed his health potion, which his mother went on about endlessly. She seemed more concerned about his lack of potions than his incarceration.

Mother had been tireless in her efforts to get him said potion. His Head of House had even interceded on her behalf explaining the need for the potion.

Why all of this commotion about a damned potion? No one would tell him. Mother said it kept Father healthy.

When the wheels of justice began to move again, thanks to the grease of money and connection, Father was released. Draco was forbidden to see him. Mother kept him in the dungeons of the manor until he was "well again". Draco couldn't understand how he could get better in the dank dungeon air but it wouldn't do to cross Mother.

He did see Father two days after his release. Draco woke up and saw his father peering down at him. His usually immaculate hair was a mess.

"Father?" Draco sat up.

"Who are you. Are you a changeling, come to take my place?" He bent closer to Draco, his eyes narrowing.

Draco reached for his father but the elder Malfoy immediately recoiled moving several steps away. Draco swung his legs over the bed. "Dad?" he ventured again.

Lucius Malfoy bolted from the room.

"Wait." Draco followed his father to the doorway. Suddenly his mother was there, blocking his path.

"Go back to bed dear, " she cooed. "Your father is just sleepwalking. Go on. Back to bed with you." She waited while he got back into bed. She closed the door and he could swear he heard a locking spell.

Almost a week later Draco was surprised to see his father at the breakfast table. He was reading the paper and complaining about whatever drivel the Prophet was doling out that day. Everything was back to normal.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. That was then and this was now. A glance at his watch told him it was time. After a few more deep breaths he created a mirror of his mother's schooled mask of indifference. He was ready.

*****

The study was empty save for the crackling fire in the hearth, which pulled Draco towards it. He began to pace as the smells of breakfast assaulted his senses causing the bile to slowly rise in his throat. After all these years these "meetings" still invoked fear._ I'm not good enough. I can never be good enough_. Lost in his own ruminations he didn't notice the door to the study open.

"You're prowling this room like a caged animal. Stop and sit down." Narcissa Malfoy's eyes narrowed as she studied her son. Lucius Malfoy took his seat behind the desk. Narcissa sat opposite and motioned for Draco to sit in the other chair.

"You are halfway through your last year, Draco," his father began. "This is your last chance to really prove yourself."

"--It is a time to **finally** show your true worth," said Narcissa. She leaned forward and took his hands. "Second, my son…again. It would not be nearly as humiliating if you did not keep losing to a **mudblood girl**." Her voice became deceptively soft. "You must not let us down again."

"Now, my dear. The boy must also be allowed to enjoy his last few months of freedom. It will be the last he will have for some time to come."

"Lucius Malfoy!" she spat. "We must do what is best for our son. Do you not agree?" She turned her attention back to Draco. "Do not listen to him, son." Lucius snorted but said nothing more. She moved closer to Draco. Their knees were now touching. "NEWTs are coming up. They are the most important exams in your life. Do not doubt that. You can do better. I was the best in class in my year. You could be, as well."

__

If she is saying **could**, why do I hear **must**? Draco looked into his mother's icy blue eyes.

His father broke the tension, changing the subject. "How are things going with that Parkinson girl?"

"Pansy? Fine, I suppose." Draco knew where this was heading.

"Her family is very anxious for a match. As you know, the Parkinson's are purest of the purebloods. Their fortune is a pittance compared to ours, but whose is not?" His father smiled leaning forward and steepling his fingers. "We do not wish to force you, son, but you must think of the future, of the Malfoy name. A good match will secure the name for generations to come."

"Yes, Father."

"Good. I believe that breakfast awaits. I will then take you to the station on the way to the ministry." Lucius stood, the others followed suit. As they exited the room, Narcissa took her son's arm delaying him.

She handed him a small vial, folding his fingers over it as if it were a precious jewel. "Use this. It will not kill her, only affect her memory." He nodded, ever the obedient son, and left the room.

*****

Safely in his room, he scrutinized the vial held tightly in his hands. It gave off a neon glow even in the broad daylight. He uncorked it, sniffed it, and his suspicions were confirmed. _Memory potion, my arse_. _Didn't she remember that he was second in class? Potions was_ _also his best subject. Merlin, he wasn't Goyle. Yeah, this would affect her memory, all right. When you're dead you_ _can't seem to remember anything_. He pocketed the vial and collected his things.


	2. And so it begins

****

Complete summary: In Draco Malfoy's seventh year his life takes a drastic turn as he develops an illness and learns a secret about the Malfoys. Decisions he makes while ill impact his personal relationships bringing him closer to his father and godfather and driving a wedge between Draco and Pansy's father. The story will include a chilling broom flight, intense fights and even a little Malfoy house-elf payback.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them.

Thanks always to my beta Venus and my sister Kathy! You guys inspire me to continue!

****

Chapter Two: And so it begins

"Get up you lazy first years!" Draco punctuated the command with a kick to the bed closest to the door. 

"M .Malfoy? What time is it?" Stevens' voice was heavy with sleep. He saw Heller pull his pillow over his head.

"Time to get your lazy arses out of bed! Come on Stevens, Heller.Now!" He kicked the bed harder, jarring Stevens who then sat up.

"It is 3:50 a.m.!" Stevens rubbed his eyes.

"I need you to take something down for me." Draco rushed from the room leaving behind two very disconcerted first years.

"He doesn't sleep. Maybe he's a vampire?" Heller shuddered, and bolted upright, raising a hand to his throat. His dark brown hair stuck out in all directions.

"Don't be silly. He doesn't sleep in the daytime either," countered Stevens, stretching then swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Heller was working himself up into a lather. "I heard he kept up the second years last night. He made them go outside for Quidditch practice." 

"What? Outside? It is freezing out there." Stevens slid his feet into his slippers.

"He said he had some theories about decreasing wind resistance or something." Heller stood, pulling on his robe, staggering a bit as his body fought the sudden movement. 

Draco was a black silhouette against the orange and red glow of the common room fireplace. Stevens and his bleary compatriot Heller warily approached him. Draco's grinning face met them as he turned, his face emitting the same ethereal glow as the raging fire behind him. 

"I need to get this down while everything is still so crystal clear." His eyes took in the room around him in wonder, as if seeing things for the first time. "Stevens, you take down the words and, Heller, you make sure he has everything he needs. Right. It all started 17 years ago."

Draco spent the next several hours droning on about his life experiences. Heller fell asleep after the first fifteen minutes but Stevens kept on, fearful of the blond seventh year prefect. As darkness slowly turned to light footfalls, alarm clocks and muffled conversations could be heard coming from the dorm rooms.

Draco slowly tilted his head back to face the ceiling, holding out his arm out as if to silence the silent Stevens. "Hold up!" Heller jumped about a foot and snorted. "We'd better continue this tonight, same time.The walls have ears, you know." Draco's head swiveled to peer at the walls and the naïve first years did as well, wondering if he meant that literally.

*****

Excited laughter and chitchat abounded in the Great Hall as black robes and hats filled up the tables, yes, even Slytherin House. Draco, however, kept his gaze transfixed skyward in quiet anticipation. As if on cue, the owls soared in carrying their precious cargo. Four large barn owls dropped parcels in front of Draco, upending Gregory Goyle's pumpkin juice and sending his fork clinking to the floor. Oblivious to his friend's complaints the blond shot up from his chair.

"It's about time! Gotta go," he announced to no one in particular, scooping up the packages and ignoring his still empty plate.

In his rush Draco did not see Professor Snape rounding the corner near the dungeon stairs. The collision pushed Snape back on his heels but with a quick hand to the wall he steadied himself. Draco's balance had been upset by the numerous packages, which now flew in all directions like the explosion from a giant Christmas cracker. His now empty arms flailed to no avail as Draco thudded to the cold stone floor.

"Draco Malfoy! Kindly watch where you are going." Snape brushed off his robes, watching the boy pick up the many parcels. "You are a prefect Draco. You are to set an example."

"Certainly sir, certainly." Draco flashed a brilliant smile in the Potion Master's direction. 

"Have you bought out Diagon Alley?" Snape motioned to the packages with his bony finger.

Draco's grin was deepening, "Not yet, sir! I am simply testing some of my theories." 

"Theories on how to dwindle the family fortune, perhaps? I have seen you with packages every day this week." His black eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the package-laden boy.

This appeared only to amuse Draco. "Oh no, sir. I'm only getting what I really need."

Snape leaned closer recognizing the label on one of the packages. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "How can you possibly need another broom?"

"It is essential!" Draco barked a laugh, his eyes wide and glossy with excitement. He quickly began to make his way down the stairs.

This new and overflowing exuberance was not lost on the professor who trained his eye on the boy's waning figure. Standing stock still his dark eyes observed the boy until he vanished from sight, his eyebrows coming together in thought.

*****

Pansy Parkinson strolled into the Slytherin common room. She spied Draco intimidating one of the third years. Her boyfriend stood with arms akimbo, glaring at the boy.

"You must be more cooperative, Graham. That is, if you still wish to remain on the team?" Draco pointed a finger at the gaping Graham.

The younger boy's face was red with exasperation, hands palm up in supplication. Leaning forward he tried again to make the team captain understand. "You aren't hearing me! I can't attend a practice set for today, I have a class!" 

"If you wish to remain on the team you will do as I say." he paused, his gaze drawn to Pansy. She was wearing that jumper that he liked so much. Turning towards Pansy he waved off Graham saying under his breath, "Off with you we will continue this later." Draco swiftly met Pansy with a kiss. 

"How lovely you look...good enough to eat." His eyes raked her form with unbridled lust, his lascivious smile putting her instantly on guard.

She readied herself to sit in the armchair when Draco pulled her onto the couch covering her with his body and his kisses. "Draco, behave. We are not alone." 

Pansy heard a deep sigh as Draco reluctantly shifted his body to sit beside her on the couch. She scrambled to a sitting position, determined to put an acceptable distance between herself and her lover. In private she could give into his passionate nature but in public she must not. Draco had been more amorous lately and she worried about his increasing demands. Pansy didn't want to deny him but she was tired. It simply wasn't fair.several times a night? When he had started to hint at afternoon liaisons she put her foot down. Her thoughts were interrupted when Draco leaned in for a kiss. He was a very good kisser. She felt her body bonelessly melting into the couch when the kiss deepened, his tongue caressing hers, teasing a response. Emboldened, his hands slid beneath her jumper. Wait! She came to her senses quickly pulling his hands away and putting more distance between them. 

"What?" Draco demanded slapping his hands to his thighs causing heads to rotate in their direction.

"We...are... not .alone, " she gritted out between her teeth. Her violet eyes darted about he room and she felt heat suffuse her cheeks seeing others looking their way.

"I don't mind an audience." He slid closer and whispered in her ear, "Maybe we could teach them something, eh?" His pink tongue darted out for a teasing lick.

"I hate it when you get like this." She pushed him away and stormed off to her dorms, arms across her chest in an attempt to still her shaking.

He watched her exit then switching gears noticed a pretty fifth year watching him with undisguised interest. Draco stood and sauntered over to the table where she and a few other girls were working.

"Like what you see?" Draco drawled, raising an eyebrow, a faint smile playing at his lips. 

The girl blushed, averting her eyes and hastily focusing on the text in her hands.

"Don't be shy now, little one." He slowly leaned forward, taking the book from her hands and placing it on the table. Reaching out he took her chin in his hand, tilting her face to meet his hungry gaze. _Not bad, not bad at all, she'll do_. He leaned forward and whispered something in the girl's ear. She flushed, nodded and stood up. Draco led her from the room.

****

Author's notes: A big thank you to those who reviewed: Gleaming Gem, Catmint and Crystaline Snape. It means a lot to know that people are reading what you have put so much effort into writing. 

Next chapter: Draco causes chaos, crying and conflict in DADA class, big surprise ending! 


	3. The ascent

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them.

Chapter Three: The ascent

Draco sauntered into the NEWT level DADA class, his black robes lazily flowing behind him. His gray eyes searched the room zeroing in on Pansy standing with her back to him rummaging for something in her bag. Making a beeline for her he came up behind, whispering heavily into her ear, "Let's skive off this class and go back to the dorms." He misconstrued her incredulous gasp as assent. Moving closer he drew her to him, molding his body to hers, his hands skimming her hips and down over her thighs.

"Draco, don't joke around, this is important." Pansy extricated herself from the embrace crossing the room to stand with her friends. She would not allow another scene like the one in the common room yesterday, especially in front of students from other houses.

Nonplussed, Draco spied Hermione Granger poring over her text before the final bell. Approaching her he bent close, his lips almost touching her ear. "I think of you when I'm alone," he purred. He was so close she could smell his cologne, a musky scent with sandalwood and lime. Eyes wide, she sat rigid, not daring to breathe. Her eyes moved to Ron who was keenly aware of what was going on and was already storming over.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" spat Ron, color rising, hands fisted at his sides. 

Draco straightened. "Calm down, Weasel. Don't get your knickers in a twist. This is none of your business." Bending again he made his offer. "Let's skive off this class and go to my dorm."

"I think not, Malfoy!" Hermione's face reddened, this time not with embarrassment but with fury. She sprang from her seat knocking Draco back into a desk. "What game is this?" She demanded with a tone that flirted with ferocity.

"Yes, **dear** Draco. What are you up to?" Pansy came to stand shoulder to shoulder with Hermione. The Slytherin's beautiful face was pink, her breathing labored. Within her inflamed emotions, embarrassment and rage were battling for dominance. Rage won. Hands on her hips she roared "Did you think I wouldn't notice you hitting on **her**?!" The word caused her lip to curl in distaste. "Right in front of me! Draco, how could you?!" 

Draco's bewildered eyes darted from one girl to the other. "What is the problem?"

"I know what you were trying to do! How could you after all that we've been to each other? Do I mean nothing to you?" Her tears flowed freely now. Millicent Bullstrode handed her a wad of Kleenex then pulled back as Draco neared.

"Come now, Pansy." Draco sidled up to her patting her shoulder. "You are the one I can't live without."

"Then w-w-why were y-you flirting with h-her?" She stabbed a finger in the Gryffindor girl's direction.

"It's not what you think, precious. It is just sex, plain and simple. Men **need** it Pansy, often." He nodded towards the males in class, looking for encouragement. The boys stared at their feet.

__

"I guess you would be happy to have us both?!" 

"Two against one, eh? I'm up for it if you are. Let's go." Draco spun on his heel heading for the door. The room was quiet save for Pansy's muffled sobs her face buried in mounds of Kleenex.

Ron broke the silence blurting, "Bloody Hell!"

Professor Lupin entered the room immediately sensing the tension. Draco was nearing the door as the class glared at him. "Where are you going, Mr. Malfoy? Class is this way." Lupin pointed into the room.

"Not today. I got a better offer. Come on girls." He motioned to the two unmoving girls.

"Kindly turn around and return to your seat."

"Like bloody Hell I will!"

Lupin turned. "What did you say?"

"A werewolf with poor hearing, what a laugh!" He turned back to his captive audience. Draco started to pace not allowing a pause in his diatribe. The words were pouring forth at increasing speed. "What is your problem, werewolf? Dad tried to stop you from being rehired, you know." His voice started to increase in volume. "Fudge, the ignorant sod, believed old Dumbledore's pleas that it would help the **golden boy **to have his little pet back here." Draco whirled, stabbing a finger at Lupin. "Don't get too comfortable, though." Draco put forth his nastiest sneer. "When Father becomes Minister he will have the lot of you people contained, or simply euthanized."

"Draco Malfoy!" Lupin's eyes glittered dangerously. He walked to the desk and hurriedly wrote something on a piece of parchment and spelled it sealed. "You will take this to the Headmaster at once."

"Excuse me?!" Draco's voice was now booming off the walls. "Do you know who you are talking to, werewolf?" He welcomed the rising anger, its passion spreading through his veins, empowering him. He felt invincible. He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the handle of his wand, holding it very tightly.

There was a light touch at his sleeve. Releasing the tight grip on his wand he jumped spinning around to find Pansy's tear-stained face before him. "Draco, you must go to the Headmaster."

"Headmaster?" His attention refocused, the anger began to subside. "Well, I do have some ideas I think he should hear." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. His eyes lit with an inner fire, "Yes, that sounds like a capital idea." He spun to face Lupin. "Very well, werewolf, I will allow you to take this round, but not the match." Grinning, Draco snatched the proffered note and left the room quickly, blowing the girls kisses on his way out.

Lupin stood still for a moment, lost in thought. He looked up to see a dozen pairs of eyes trained on him. Clapping his hands the students jumped. "Well.Back to work. Harry, come forward and we'll get started on today's lesson.

*****

Draco stopped short on the way to the Headmaster's office his attention drawn to the stone floor where ribs of daylight beamed through the shutters of a window. Flinging open the shutters he greeted the chilly day. Mesmerized, he watched as a gust of wind taunted the Whomping Willow causing it to frantically swing at its invisible opponent. He covered his eyes, momentarily blinded, as the sun came out from behind the clouds striking the new fallen snow. Blinking he then marveled at the beauty of the sunlight glimmering on the snow causing it to sparkle and shine. _It's so beautiful today, a beautiful_ _day for flying_. He turned his attention back to the dull gray hallway, holding the note for the Headmaster. Drawn again to the window, he glanced at the dazzling white carpet, not even a footprint to mar its white perfection. _Decisions, Decisions._ He pocketed the note and took off at a run for the dorms where he knew his broom was itching for a flight.

*****

After the class period Lupin made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. Spotting Snape he quickened his pace to reach the other teacher. "Did the Headmaster talk to you, Severus?" Snape stopped, titling his head to the side and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What would he need to speak to me about, Lupin?" An eyebrow rose.

"Oh." He was at a loss for words. He should've waited and talked to him later. Suddenly Harry ran past them up the stairs, not even slowing.

"POTTER! There is to be no running in the halls. Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry had bolted past them and was barreling up the stairs two at a time, not the least slowed by Snape's comment.

Hermione and Ron came puffing up the hall a moment later. "Professors." Hermione was wide-eyed and winded. She took a deep breath. "It's Malfoy.he's outside on his broom."

".completely bloody starkers!" finished Ron.

The mental image kept both Snape and Lupin momentarily paralyzed. In the next instant they were off, charging past the quickly growing throng of students.

****

Next Chapter: In the frigid air, Draco gets company in the form of one Harry Potter


	4. Flying High

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them.

****

Chapter Four: Flying High

Harry snatched his broom and rushed back down the stairs his heart hammering against his ribs. _There won't be enough time_! He stopped by a window, flung it open, and he was out. The wind cut through him stinging the exposed skin of his face and fingers_. Merlin, it's cold._ He must not think about the freezing temperatures or the glacial wind biting at him. He had to put everything else from his mind and just focus on getting the Slytherin down safe_. Concentrate._

Snape and Lupin's eyes were fixed on the strangely surreal sight before them. Draco's robes and clothes lay in a heap on the snow laden ground. The boy was soaring high above the crowd below. Some of the younger students were snickering and pointing, others, mostly Slytherins, were horrified yet could not look away.

"DRACO! Bloody hell!" Snape pointed his wand at his throat. "_Sonorus_. Draco, come down here at once!"

Snape's hair and robes were lifted by the breeze as the boy swooped down. "Sod off!" The Potions Master reached out a hand but Draco was too quick. He shot straight up until he was level with the turrets.

"Draco, you must land now!" Snape used the tone reserved for making first years wet themselves. 

In answer Draco rose higher. A strong gust pulled him to the side causing the spectators to gasp. Draco felt euphoric yet very aware of his surroundings, the height giving him a whole new perspective. He teasingly darted between the branches of the Whomping Willow narrowly avoiding being struck by a thrashing limb. He swooped lower spotting the red hair of Head Boy Ron Weasley. Grinning, he dove down causing students to scatter and startling Ron causing him to totter backward landing with a dull thump in the snow. Up he flew again.

"Look, there's someone else!" Heller pointed toward the quickly flying figure, jet robes fluttering behind him, as he separated himself from the shadows of the castle.

"It's Harry!" Whooped Ron, causing a murmur to rise in the ranks of the Gryffindors. 

"POTTER!" Snape growled his wand at the ready.

"It's okay, Severus. Harry will take care of this…problem." Lupin's face brightened at the sight of Harry rapidly overtaking Draco.

Scowling deeply, Snape cast a frosty glance over his shoulder, sardonic retort frozen on his lips as he saw Dumbledore approach.

The Headmaster's pale blue eye assessed the situation, a small frown creasing his brow. "Ah, I see our Harry is there as well. Good. Good."

Snape stood quietly seething.

"Professor Lupin, please ask Professor McGonagall to find a substitute for Professor Snape's afternoon classes. Tell her I will seek her out and explain things later." Dumbledore looked at the student body assembled, "…Also, please see the students into the Great Hall. I believe lunch awaits." A wellspring of complaints flowed around them at the suggestion.

"Come now, all of you." Lupin slowly corralled the students back inside, shutting the doors soundlessly after one last glance. Remaining outside were Snape, Dumbledore and the two aerialists. 

* * *

Draco climbed higher. _Nothing can ruin this day_. He saw Harry zooming toward him. _Bloody Hell!_ "Potter, go away!"

"Malfoy, come down now." Harry's lips were getting numb already from the cold; he felt tingling in his fingers and nose. He was going to end this as soon as was humanly possible.

"Sod off, Golden Boy." Frosty puffs of air accentuated each word. Draco soared higher.

"Wait, Malfoy, knock it off!" Draco turned and stopped. They hovered, facing each other, many meters from the ground. "Malfoy, we need to land. It's freezing out here." A violent shudder passed through Harry's body causing him to tighten his grip on the firebolt.

"What? I hadn't noticed…" He took one alabaster hand off his broom to point at Harry, "If you want to land feel free." Another draft and he wobbled on the broom. Laughing, he held on again and spun in a circle.

Up close Harry could see that he was wearing white boxers, _thank Merlin,_ but nothing else. His skin was white and waxy. "Malfoy you'll freeze to death."

"I will not. I am a MALFOY!" Saying this he flung up both arms holding onto the broom with only the strength of his thighs. 

* * *

Dumbledore and Snape continued to watch the scene, frozen in horror. They now both had their wands out, ready to assist.

* * *

"Fine!" Harry agreed. "You're a Malfoy. W-Where are your c-clothes?" The cold was getting to him. _Focus!_

"They slow me down. Wind resistance, you know. You should t-try it. It is liberating. I think I will shave my head, too. I have read that any small thing can slow a p-person down." Draco continued speaking without stopping for breath. Harry could feel spittle spraying his face from the sheer force of the prattle streaming from the Slytherin's mouth.

Harry put up a hand to stop the jabbering. "Let's talk d-down there." He pointed at the ground.

"D-Down there?" Draco mocked, mimicking the point as well.

"Yes, down there."

He smiled slyly. It made Harry's heart sink. "Potter, you think you can catch anything, right?"

Harry swallowed, feeling an ominous foreboding, something he had come to trust over the years. "I guess I'm pretty good, better than most. What are you driving at?"

"You want me down there, correct?" Draco spoke to Harry like he was speaking to a child, a retarded child. 

"Yes…"

"Than catch me Golden Boy!" With that, Draco did a handspring off the back of the broom like performing a tricky dive into a pool of shimmering water. The only problem was there was no water, only the hard cold earth.

****

Next Chapter: Falling

Author's notes: From here on in it's going to get pretty angsty and wild for a while, please review and tell me what you think! I will be posting every Wednesday. If you want to know when it is up hit Author Alert in the left corner or email me and I'll let you know. My email is listed in my profile page.

****

Arafel2: I guess you could say that! Thanks for reviewing!

Ryo Akuinen : Thanks for the encouraging words!

****

Terin Kail: The vial will show up again later, Draco's "problems" are unrelated. Thanks for reviewing**! **

****

Shania Maxwell : Thanks for reviewing**! **


	5. Falling

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them

****

Many thanks to my new beta, Catmint!

Chapter Five: Falling

Harry felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins, sharpening his senses and allowing a pinpoint focus. Malfoy was plummeting to the ground headfirst. _Get under him_! He ignored the clawing, icy fingers of wind pulling at his hair, stinging his scalp. He accelerated plunging into a nose-dive. Coming to a halt several meters from the ground, he thrust out his arms, feeling the weight of the cold, heavy body. Harry's arms enveloped the boy's midsection, helping to ease the impact of the body on the broom. The Slytherin landed crossways on the Firebolt, his breath coming out in a rush, leaving him momentarily stunned. They pitched forward with the added force of the extra occupant. Harry clenched his thighs around the wood and lay back, deftly avoiding a crash. Malfoy began to move, grabbing the broomstick, trying to a lever himself into a sitting position. 

"_Lie still, you git!"_

Dumbledore could no longer contain his excitement. Eyes twinkling he threw up his hands, clapping. "Our Harry has done it again!"

"Our Harry," mumbled Snape, under his breath forgetting he had charmed his voice. The mumbling boomed bringing a crimson flush to his face. Snape quickly pointed his wand to his throat. "_Quietus_." Dumbledore simply smiled. 

Malfoy wouldn't lie still. Harry prepared to land when Malfoy again attempted to pull himself up, drawing the nose of the broom down, sliding one leg over it. Attempting to compensate Harry leaned back again. Draco toppled onto Harry's chest causing the broom to spin out of control, landing them with a thump in the powdery snow. Harry lay still momentarily dazed. His glasses were askew and he reached up to correct their position, then noticed the adults rushing toward them from a distance. Harry gingerly sat, noting that he had no broken bones. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head to Draco. The young Slytherin lay on his back, arms moving up and down, legs moving side to side. _He's making snow angels?_ Harry could see that the cold was affecting the unnaturally pale boy. His movements were jerky. "Malfoy? Are you okay?" Harry slowly moved to the other boy just as the others arrived. 

Draco's teeth chattered, distorting a laugh into an eerie cackle.

Dumbledore levitated Draco as Snape did a quick assessment for broken bones. Finding none he began to perform a warming charm over the shivering boy. He started at the head and moved down, paying special attention to the face and ears. His torso and back were next and then his arms and hands. As he neared the boy's abdomen he heard Draco's satisfied moan. He glanced to the boy's face seeing a relaxed smile, his head tilted back. As Snape moved the wand lower Draco groaned.

"Oh that is so good…Don't stop."

"Silence!" Snape's face was burning with embarrassment. He moved quickly to the boy's backside, legs and down lingering at the feet and toes. Draco began to laugh.

"That t-t-tickles."

Snape then performed a protective spell over Draco's lower legs and feet allowing him to stand in the snow without causing him harm. Dumbledore gently lowered him to stand.

The Headmaster then asked Harry to stand as he performed a warming spell over him.

Snape removed his robes draping them around Draco. They were long and fell several centimeters into the snow.

"Thanks, Mummy." 

Snape leaned in without touching the boy, " Draco? How are you feeling?"

"I feel terrific! On top of the world, fit as a fiddle. I do like that muggle musician Yo-yo Ma but I guess that isn't a fiddle, is it? That's a funny word, yo-yo. YO-YO!" Draco continued on with the jabber. 

"He's on drugs!" accused Harry, his eyes like saucers.

Snape rolled his eyes heavenward. "Potter, you're not helping." Turning his attention to Draco, he raised a hand to halt the palaver. "Let's go inside, hmm?"

Draco stood in the powdery snow. He began combing the ground with his eyes. 

"This way, Draco." Snape held his hand out in front of him. 

"What about my clothes? Where are they?"

"We'll get them later, my boy," responded the Headmaster.

"I'M NOT 'YOUR BOY'!" thundered Draco, twirling to face the Headmaster, hands fisted.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose but he said nothing. _Oh dear, I guess I should've let Severus handle it._

"It's okay, Draco," soothed Snape, moving between Draco and Dumbledore. "We can discuss this inside."

"I'm not going in there, WITH HIM! He'll have me thrown into Azkaban, just like he did my father. Where's my wand?" Draco began to scan the snow again frantically searching for the discarded pile of clothing.

"Not now, Draco." Snape's voice had become firmer.

Draco spun around. "_Et tu_, Snape? You, agreeing with that senile old man? You're all against me? I bet you're in leagues with him." A look of sudden realization crossed his face. He smacked his forehead. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. It's all so clear!" He began to pace. "You have been spying on the Dark Lord for this old fool!" 

Harry's eyes widened. Dumbledore's eyes flashed the Gryffindor a warning. 

Draco threw himself at the Potions Master sending them sprawling, snow swirling about them. "Traitor! Bastard!" Draco had Snape's neck in a stranglehold, repeatedly slamming his head into the ground sending up a cloud of snow with each contact. Snape was seeing spots in front of his eyes, his hands grappling at his throat, pulling at Draco's clenched fingers, attempting to gain his airway. 

Harry slammed into Draco from the side, breaking his stranglehold on Snape. Draco rebounded, springing onto Harry, their bodies sliding in the snow.

Raking in great gulps of air and rubbing his bruised throat Snape lay in the snow, stunned at what Draco had done. The Headmaster knelt beside him to assist.

The long-standing enemies circled one another in a slow dance of pure, seething hatred. Harry was a sight, hair wild, teeth bared, scratches on his face and hands lending him a feral look. Draco fared no better. His lower lip was split and there was a crimson streak from a gash on his forehead to beside his rapidly swelling right eye. Blood trickled slowly down his face.

Draco beckoned Harry with his hands, the oversized robes dragging beside him as he moved, combining with a maniacal grin added to his deranged appearance. "Come on golden boy. I've been waiting for this for seven…long…years."

Snape and Dumbledore stood. Snape thrust his hand into his pocket, retrieving a vial. Behind him Draco blew Harry a kiss. Harry lunged at the Slytherin sending the blond careening back into the Potions Master, whose grip on the vial slipped. His fingertips grasped to no avail as the vial sank into the snow. "Merlin!" cried Snape, scrambling after the vial.

Harry panted, straddling the struggling blond, pinning his arms to the ground. Sweat dripped down into his eyes and burned the scratches on his face. "Calm down, Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth. Malfoy's response was an inhuman growl emanating from deep within his throat, taking Harry back to the werewolf experience from his third year. He was terrified beyond words, emerald eyes wide.

Dumbledore was watching the events unfold, transferring his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for an opportunity. "Harry, give me a clear shot." 

Draco panicked_. He's going to kill me!_ He went still, gathering his strength. Harry was caught off guard when the Slytherin lunged forward with all his strength grabbing the Gryffindor's throat with his teeth. 

"AGGHHH!" Harry screamed, all rational thought fleeing from his mind.

Draco took full advantage of Harry's surprise by flipping their positions, his teeth still clenched around the other boy's tender flesh. The metallic taste of blood spurred him on to bite harder. 

Harry's heart raced and his mind swam as he felt the intense pressure, like a thousand needles piercing his skin, shooting through his jangled nerve endings. His eyes were shut tightly, lips stretched across his teeth in agony, on the verge of blacking out. His body acted in self-preservation reaching a hand to pull at the hair of his disturbed adversary. 

Snape recovered the vial and rejoined the fray. "Let him go, Potter."

Harry would've laughed at the absurdity of the comment if he could make his mouth move. He did the only thing he could think of to do. He brought a knee up between the other boy's legs and slammed him as hard as he could.

Draco released Harry immediately and fell to the ground moaning, hands covering his crotch.

Dumbledore acted, "_Impedimenta!"_ Draco slumped in the snow, his body no longer obeying his commands. 

Snape spun facing the older wizard. "_Impedimenta? IMPEDIMENTA_?! Whatever happened to _Petrificus Totalus_ or even _Stupefy_?"

"I thought you wanted to give him your potion." 

"I wouldn't have had to with _Stupefy_, now would I?" Snape crossed his arms across his chest, titling his head to the side. 

"I will not _Stupefy_ one of my students! _Impedimenta _is harsh enough." Dumbledore mirrored Snape's body language.

"Harsh enough? Have you been paying attention at all? Look at Potter's throat!"

The Headmaster bent to Harry quickly stanching the flow of blood with a flick of his wand. 

"I still think _Petrificus Totalus _made more sense." Snape was not going to let this go.

Dumbledore had had enough, standing he faced Snape. "Well, what was that with the vial? Was it so precious to you that you forgot that your wand would be more useful?" 

"The potion was a last resort!"

Harry sat in the snow with his hand to his neck, watching the wizards argue. Noticing movement his eyes were drawn to a squirming Draco. Letting out a small squeak he grabbed Snape's pant leg then, emerald eyes wide, he pointed at the writhing boy. 

"What is it?" snapped an exasperated Snape. He gaze followed Harry's. 

Snape came alive. "Albus, get his arms, Potter, get his legs." Draco was moving slowly, his movements jerky and disjointed, as the three converged on him. Snape popped the cork on the vial and slid one hand under his neck, tilting his head back, forcing his mouth open. He quickly emptied the vial into his mouth and snapped the jaw shut. He held his hand over the boy's mouth, preventing him from spewing it back at him. "Swallow, Draco. Swallow," Snape commanded.

Draco's head thrashed from side to side, tears of frustration and fear squeezing from his tightly closed lids. Snape watched Draco's Adam's apple until he saw what he desired. The struggling ceased. 

Snape conjured a stretcher while Dumbledore fixed the gash on Draco's face. He levitated Draco onto the stretcher. "Come, Potter." He commanded. "You should be seen by the mediwitch as well." Dumbledore retrieved Draco's things as they made their way. The threesome quietly followed the stretcher to the hospital wing, each wizard lost in his own thoughts.

****

Next Chapter: Draco's world is crumbling around him as things are not always as they seem.

****

Author's Notes: Thanks for the kind reviews. It makes me want to continue. If you haven't reviewed please do.

****

Arafel2: Thanks, as always, for your kind words.

****

Kiskool: I'm glad you think it is funny! 

****

Harry: Thanks for the encouragement.

****

Catmint: I guess his behavior is more impulsive than suicidal!

****

Ryo Akuinenn: I love the evil cliffies! It is only too true!

****

Shania Maxwell: Thanks for the encouragement!


	6. Crashing

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them

****

Chapter Six: Crashing

Most disturbing had been the crimson stains on his lips;_ Potter's blood, no doubt._ Snape leaned forward, eyes closed, head in hands, and continued to recall how Draco looked upon arrival to the hospital wing. Pallid skin in stark contrast to the jet black robes, right eye swollen shut, former gash on his forehead leaving a trail of caked blood down his face, platinum hair in disarray. His appearance was far removed from his usual, immaculate self. Madam Pomfrey interrupted his somber reverie.

"How much longer, do you think?" She could not sit still. She fluttered about, wringing her hands in agitation. _Mental healing is not my forte, no, not at all. Thank dear Merlin for alienists. _

Snape sat up, glancing at the sleeping Slytherin. He was now healed, clean, and wearing a fresh gown, for all appearances back to normal. He snorted. _Normal. What is normal? Certainly not young Draco. "_He will not sleep for much longer, Poppy. I daresay he may sleep another fifteen minutes to half an hour."

"The alienist will not be here in time, Severus. She won't be here for almost an hour! What are we going to do?" Her shrill voice and tremulous hands were proof of her escalating anxiety. Her huge brown eyes glanced to Draco's bunk in apprehension. He remained still, slumbering peacefully.

"No need to fret, Poppy. I will stay."

She visibly relaxed sitting beside him and taking a deep breath. "I am sorry, Severus. Physical injuries are what I do best. Broken bones, lifting hexes, it's all a snap to me. I just don't do well with other…illnesses." She sheepishly cast her eyes to the floor. "I have always thought mental illnesses were scary."

"Scary is what I do best, right?" Severus gave her a slight smile, attempting to ease the tension.

She smiled, reaching a hand to touch his arm lightly. "Thank you so much, Severus."

Their attention was drawn to the bunks. Harry was shifting positions, still dozing soundly. After Pomfrey had healed him he had been reluctant to stay in the ward for the night, afraid that Draco would attack him in his sleep. The mediwitch assured him that he would be safe, as Draco would be in the private room in the back as soon as it was prepared. Harry had then drank the blood-replenishing potion, laced with sleeping draught.

"Will Albus be returning?" Pomfrey shifted the topic of conversation.

"He is owling Lucius and then he will return." He heard the woman's gasp at mention of the elder Malfoy's name.

A house-elf bustled into the room announcing that the private chamber was ready. As Snape levitated Draco inside, Pomfrey disappeared into her office. She returned with a plate of glass, about the size of a dinner platter, perched on a stand. The mediwitch sat the glass on a long table outside the private chamber. Spelling it, she could now see inside the room. Draco lay motionless on the bed as the Potions Master stood beside him, gently arranging the blankets over his inert form. Few people knew that Snape was Draco's godfather, but Poppy did. He said he didn't want people to know, that they might think he would favor the boy as a result. She smiled to herself. The Head of House was notorious for favoring Draco and any other of his Slytherins. She quietly approached Snape.

"Severus, perhaps you should get a bite to eat before he awakens?"

*****

As Draco stirred his eyes opened and he blinked taking in his new surroundings. Where was he? He saw Snape sitting near the door. Sitting up quickly, his gray eyes widened in fear as he recalled having a potion forced down his throat. He covered his mouth with his shaky hand.

"Draco," the professor ventured. Snape did not move from where he was seated, hands on his knees.

"What is this? Are you going to torture me?" His breathing was fast and shallow, silver eyes darting around the room.

"Draco, no." He spoke very softly with an infinite patience. "You have been ill. We want to help you."

"We? WE? Who is this we?" He sprang from the bed and backed up against the wall, running his hands over the smooth surface as if searching for a secret passage. Something in the far corner caught his attention causing his hands to drop to his sides lifelessly. "Mother? What is this, Mother?" His wild eyes stared as his body trembled in fear. "No…no… Mummy, please!" Draco fisted his hands in his hair and dropped to his knees, face frozen in torment, whimpering and rocking himself. 

Snape reached out as if to touch the boy and then thought better of it. He inched a little closer. "It's okay, Draco. You're going to be okay. Shhhh. I simply meant 'we' as those who care about you, myself included." 

"What, Mother?" Draco's head snapped to the corner again.

~~~~~~~

Narcissa Malfoy's cold eyes glittered. "You worthless idiot!" she spat. "You've disgraced the family name again! How very stupid you are. I despise you! I wish you'd never been born!" 

~~~~~~~

Draco sobbed, covering his ears in a futile attempt to still the internal dialogue. "No, Mummy, please!" 

Staring sadly at the glass in front of them, Dumbledore and Pomfrey exchanged a pitying glance. The Headmaster sighed, "The poor child sees his mother in there."

In the private room, Snape gingerly reached out to cradle his distraught godson, pulling him gently to his chest. Draco clutched at his godfather's robes as a drowning man would a lifeline, leaning in and burying his face in the folds of the garment and taking in a few tremulous breaths. Snape slowly rocked his godson, remembering how soothing it had been to him as a baby. The crying stilled after a few moments and Snape felt Draco begin to relax when the boy's head suddenly swiveled to the corner again.

'"What? Mummy, I tried…Please don't say that." Drawing back from his godfather he began pulling at his hair. "I couldn't kill her, Mummy."

At the table outside the door, Pomfrey gasped, covering her mouth. Dumbledore leaned closer to the glass shaking his head. 

Draco cringed, leaning back and throwing his hands in front of his face in a protective gesture. "I know she's a Mudblood but I couldn't do it! I'm weak. I'm worthless. Please don't say you hate me. MUMMY, PLEASE!" 

Snape's lips thinned. He was determined to drive 'that woman' from his godson's mind. "Draco, listen to me. It is just you and I in here. Listen to me, Draco." He took the boys' face in his hands forcing him to look into his godfather's eyes. "Look at me."

The boy's movement stopped. Lips trembling he looked into Snape's obsidian eyes, confusion evident in his own smoky gray ones. He reached up and touched Snape's hands with his own, tears cascading down his pale cheeks. 

"Your mother is not here now." 

Draco recoiled as if burned, his head snapping back to the corner. He pointed to where his eyes directed. "You're wrong. She's right there. You're trying to trick me." His nostrils flared and his head tilted. "What, Mother?"

~~~~~~

"He wants to kill you, my worthless son." Throwing her head back, the image of his mother laughed.

"Do not trust him. He is evil!" Her arm shot out toward him, transfiguring into a claw with long, sharp talons.

~~~~~~

He frantically scrambled to the opposite side of the room, his back to the corner, chest heaving. He pointed his shaking finger accusingly at Snape. "You want to kill me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Draco. Your mother is lying. I'm the one you need to trust."

"No! No! Get out! GET OUT!" He was clawing at his ears, drawing blood.

"Shhhh, Draco. Haven't I always treated you well?"

Draco seemed to consider this, slowly stilling his frantic movements. Tears blurred his vision. "I'm so tired." He grabbed his head in both hands. "My head hurts."

"It will be okay. It is just an aftereffect of the potion you took." 

Draco's eyes flashed at the reminder. "You forced me! Mother's right!" Draco's lips curled into a sneer. He launched his body at the Potions Master, pushing them both back, Snape slamming into the wall. He frantically searched the professor's pockets.

Snape brought a hand up in a halting gesture. He knew that the others could see everything and would want to come to his aid. Now was not the time, as he needed Draco to trust him. "I'm unarmed, as you can see, Draco. I've told you I won't hurt you and I will not."

Draco sat back on his heels, cradling his head in his hands. He again began to pull at his hair, leaving a path of faint scarlet streaks from his bloodied fingers.

Snape reached a hand to him. "Draco, you can trust me. I won't hurt you."

"You forced me." The sobbing began anew.

"Yes. I did force you. I did because you were causing harm to yourself and to others. Under the same circumstances I would do the same thing. I will not lie to you." 

Draco stopped all movement. "Please don't hurt me." His voice was barely above a whisper.

The anguish in his voice tore at Snape's heart. "I would never hurt you, Draco." The Potions Master slowly sat down on the floor, watching Draco watch him. It was time to tell him.

"An alienist will be here shortly to talk with you," Snape said evenly.

A panicked look crossed the young face. "An alienist? Ohnoohnoohnoohno." He began to rock again, hugging himself.

"Draco, it's okay. I'll be with you as long as you need me." He enveloped the boy in his arms.

*****

BOOM! The door to the wing slammed open, presenting Lucius Malfoy. The occupants inside the ward jumped, Harry nearly falling off his bunk. Dumbledore crossed the room quickly, taking long purposeful strides. 

Mr. Malfoy was livid. _I am tired of this old fool singling out my son_. He strode toward the Headmaster. Utilizing his most haughty stare he began, "Well? Who has he hexed now? Hmm?" He spied the sight of Harry Potter on a bunk near the end of the hall. He smirked. "Potter." He turned to the Headmaster, gesturing to the boy on the bunk. "This hardly looks like it would require my immediate attention." He fisted his hands at his sides. "I demand an explanation!" High anger tinted his pale face.

"Lucius, please, come into Madam Pomfrey's office and I will explain everything." Dumbledore stood back, allowing the elder Malfoy to precede him. He then closed the door behind him.

*****

The mediwitch tore her eyes away from the glass. The two in the room had head the loud sounds and Snape was trying to calm Draco. She walked over to check on her other patient. He had fallen asleep again. She rearranged the blankets over him and was just making her way back to the desk when it happened again. 

BOOM! The door to the office slammed open. "I demand to see my son, NOW!" thundered Mr. Malfoy. 

"If you do not contain yourself I will not allow you to see him. He is rather…fragile at the moment and I will not have you upsetting him." Dumbledore voice was deceptively soft as crossed his arms over his chest in his most intimidating fashion.

The occupants of the small private chamber heard the commotion outside the door. 

"Father?" said Draco.

"It would seem that your father has arrived," noted Snape dryly.

****

Next chapter: We learn that the Malfoys have a skeleton in the closet as a family secret is revealed

****

Author's Notes: An alienist is another, somewhat antiquated term for psychiatrist. The little thingies "~" represent what Draco sees in his hallucination.

****

Arafel2: Thanks for your encouraging review!

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: Thanks for reviewing! People have done depression stories time and again but haven't really touched on other mental illnesses much.

****

Daintress: You hit the nail on the head in your review!

****

Catmint: Thanks for reviewing! I decided to leave the ending where it was but took all of your other changes to heart! Thanks for being my beta!

****

SheWolfe7: Insane is absolutely correct! Glad you like it!

****

Ryo Akuinenn: Draco is simply "not himself"!

****

Shania Maxwell: Poor Draco, things will get worse for him before they get better.


	7. Family Secrets

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them

Chapter Seven: Family Secrets

It was not often that he had Lucius Malfoy at his mercy. "Shall we try this again?" asked an amused Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"I would like to see my son," uttered the elder Malfoy in a calm monotone. He glanced to Dumbledore who appeared to be expecting more. The younger man looked skyward, sighing, much like a naughty child forced to apologize for hexing his sibling, "Please." 

"Very well." The Headmaster gestured to a wooden box on the table. "You must leave anything dangerous out here." The box already contained what Lucius recognized as Snape's wand, as well as numerous, small potion vials.

"I'm not going anywhere unarmed." He put his fists on his hips.

"If you wish to see Draco, you will." The Headmaster was truly enjoying this.

Mr. Malfoy peered into the box again, pointing to the contents. "Why is Draco's wand not here?"

"It is in my office. It will be returned to the boy when I am satisfied that he is well enough to handle the responsibility. 

Lucius pondered his options. He didn't relish the thought of being defenseless in front of Albus Dumbledore, of all people. _This could be a trick to get me back into Azkaban._ In the silence of the room he heard someone crying. Crossing to that side of the table, he noticed a plate of glass. Something about that crying seemed familiar. Peering into the glass he was thunderstruck. His only son and heir was inside that room. Draco was clutching—_Snape? _His slender body was racked with sobs. His hair stood up at odd angles, his skin was crisscrossed in scratches, and he lay against Snape, who slowly rocked him and murmured comforting words. This can't be happening! _No! My son! He's so young!_ He sank into a chair beside the mediwitch his eyes glassy, mouth open. His shaky hands came to rest on the table and he leaned forward. Pomfrey tentatively touched his arm in reassurance. 

As Mr. Malfoy turned to face Pomfrey, she saw a side of him she had never seen before. This was not the master of Dark Arts, follower of You-Know-Who, generally cruel and heartless man she had known. This was also not the indifferent father she had always thought him to be. She examined him closely, his gray eyes misty with unshed tears, expression melancholy. As his gaze was drawn back to the glass she spoke, "There is an alienist, a mental healer, on her way here."

He nodded absentmindedly and swallowed hard. "He's so young, so very young." He struggled to keep his voice even, looking away and biting his lip.

The Headmaster pulled back from the scene, allowing the elder Malfoy some privacy with Pomfrey. He crossed the room to where Harry lay, fitfully sleeping. He placed a withered hand on the boy's forehead, sending soothing pulses into his mind. Hearing Mr. Malfoy making such a ruckus had upset the child. Harry's movements slowed and his breathing became more steady and even.

In a few moments the elder Malfoy had regained his composure. Taking a few deep breaths he stood, announcing that he was ready to see his son. He divested himself of a stickpin with the Malfoy crest, a small metal box and several small vials. He then reached into his waistband and withdrew a sizable dagger and then into his boot for a matching one. He colored slightly at Dumbledore's raised eyebrows. "Family heirlooms," he explained. Finished, he turned toward the door. Dumbledore did not move. Crossing his arms over his chest and irritably tapping his foot against the tile floor, Mr. Malfoy said, "Now what?" 

"Your wand, Lucius." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and his lips came together in suppressed mirth.

"Fine!" The elder Malfoy put on a good show of being flustered. He left the wand on the table. Only he knew that he always carried a spare wand in the inner pocket of his well-fitted, dove gray vest.

"You must learn to control your emotions and relax yourself. I will not have you agitate the boy," Dumbledore admonished.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Lucius smiled a slight smile. He then took a deep breath and said," I'm ready." 

The two approached the door. Dumbledore lifted his wand "_Alohomora_." 

The elder Malfoy went inside and the door clicked silently behind him. He saw his son huddled against Snape. They both looked up. "Draco?"

"Father?" On his hands and knees, Draco moved toward him. "Are you real?" he said, reaching forward. Mr. Malfoy nodded and sat on the floor near his son. Draco gingerly touched his father's chest and the elder Malfoy enfolded the smaller hand in his own.

"I'm here son. Are you okay?"

Draco sucked in his breath. He raised his head to look into his father's eyes and then sobbing, he threw himself into his father's arms.

"Shhhh. It's okay, son. I'm here."

"I was so scared. Y-Y-You're really here," Draco reassured himself.

Lucius met Snape's eyes over his son's head. His look spoke volumes of gratitude to his old friend. 

After the tears had subsided Draco stated matter-of-factly, "They called in an alienist, Father." 

"I know, son. It'll be okay, you'll see." He stroked his son's white blond hair, frowning as he noticed the streaking. After a pause he decided to tell his son the secret that had been kept from him all of his young life. "You and I are much alike, my son."

Draco pulled back, looking at his father, incredulous. "Dad? I'm nutters, loony."

"Son, I won't hear that kind of talk from you. You simply have an illness, one which can be controlled." 

"What do you know about it?" Draco pulled away crossing his arms over his chest, anger flickering in his eyes. His attention was drawn to the corner again and he began to slowly rock. 

"I know more than you think." His father chose his words carefully. "I know about it because **I **have it." The elder Malfoy looked at the floor. He took a deep breath and looked to Snape for reassurance and the Potions Master nodded his head. Lucius continued. "I have always been high energy but I never thought much about it. I had periods of sluggishness as well. When I was twenty I had my first real episode. Your mother and I were to be married in a few weeks. I felt pressure coming from every direction. Her parents wanted us to come and live with them and my parents wanted the same thing. I wanted us to start a house of our own. Also, my job at the ministry was a dreadful bore." He stopped, looking into the face of his son. Draco was still, watching his father's mouth very closely. He slowly reached and touched his father's lips lightly. The elder Malfoy looked curiously to Snape, who said nothing. Lucius watched as Draco then moved his hand to touch his own lips, titling his head to the side, eyes not leaving his father. Mr. Malfoy's brow furrowed as he wondered how much Draco could comprehend in his present state of mind. _I don't think he understands but he seems calmer. _He continued. "I stopped sleeping, just didn't need it. Eating was a waste of time...Oh, but I felt so alive!" He stopped, lost in thought. He looked at his son whose silver eyes searched his face. "I started speaking my mind at work and was suspended. Instead I went to Diagon Alley every day and started to rack up hefty bills. Your mother and I had a huge row." He again looked to Snape for reassurance. Now that it was coming out he didn't know how much he should share. 

"It's okay, you can tell him everything. He is old enough now." Snape shifted positions to sit cross-legged on the white tile floor. 

"Your mother found out about some **dalliances** I had had in Knockturn Alley and she was livid, understandably so, since I was convinced that I shouldn't be with just one woman. Her father came to my home and I pulled my wand on him. I started spouting nonsense about him wanting to kill me for my fortune. If Severus hadn't been there, I'm sure I would've killed your grandfather." There was a short pause. He looked to Draco whose eyes were wide with shock. "Severus, then, **convinced** me to get help." He threw his old friend a sideways smirk. "I was diagnosed with Miserum Furoris. Illnesses of this type are rarely discussed in our community, but you may have heard of it by its muggle name, bipolar disorder. It is not uncommon amongst purebloods. It is incurable but can be kept at bay with a daily potion."

There was a knock on the door to the private room and the door slowly opened. A diminutive woman of about 30, with light brown hair and deep blue eyes came into the room. "Hello." Her voice was soothing. "My name is Elizabeth Masters. I am an alienist." She moved slowly to the three on the floor. She sat at an angle from the father-son pair. 

Draco moved closer to his father and looked towards Snape.

The professor moved to sit in front of Draco. "She's here to help."

"I am," Masters began. "I know that right now you are confused and scared. Your mind is racing and you can't be sure of what is up or down, real or not. You don't know whom to trust. I want to help you." She reached into her pocket withdrawing a vial of orange liquid. Draco's eyes widened. "This is a mild strength of the potion called Adrego Sanitas which has been mixed with a sleeping draught."

Draco began to rock, clutching his father's jacket. His father drew him into his arms and Draco stiffened feeling something poking him is his ribs. He quickly thrust his hand into the inside pocket of his father's jacket. Pulling away, he stood. The three could see what he had acquired, a wand. 

Snape's eyes flashed at Lucius. No one spoke. 

"I'm getting out of here, now." Draco backed away towards the door, pointing the wand at the others in the room.

****

Next Chapter: Trust? Draco uses an Unforgivable and Lucius has a very emotional day, which ends very badly.

****

Author's notes: Adrego Sanitas in direct translation from Latin means add (Adrego) sanity (Sanitas). Miserum Furoris in direct translation means unhappy (Miserum) passionate madness (Furoris).

Lucius Malfoy may seem out of character to some. The books do not really portray him as evil to his own child. Draco is even described as bullying his parents and being spoiled by them. The movies have a much different portrayal, in my humble opinion. 

****

Chickens: I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

****

Samhaincat: That is high praise indeed, coming from you. I have tried to be original. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

****

Ryo Akuinenn: You have been a loyal reader and reviewer and for that I thank you!

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: Depression has been done a lot, I think. There is a whole world of other disorders out there! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

****

Catmint: You are very sweet. I thank you for all your help!

****

Sinical-Sarchasm: You are right on the money with your diagnosis and with the family history as well! Thanks for reading and giving your comments!

****

SheWolfe7: I'm sure it has been hard for everyone concerned, even Pomfrey! Thanks for your review!


	8. Trust?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them

****

Chapter Eight: Trust?

"_I'LL KILL YOU ALL! DON'T TEMPT ME_!" Draco's hand shook as he pointed the wand at his father, Snape and Masters. "Get over there, NOW!" He pointed to the corner with his other trembling hand.

Snape held his hands out, palms up. "Draco, we only want to help you."

Draco's free hand stabbed through his hair. "Shut up! I've had it, JUST SHUT UP! " He shut his eyes tightly.

Snape edged toward him. Draco's eyes flicked open and he acted rapidly, pointing the wand directly at the Potions Master. "_Crucio!"_

Snape collapsed to the floor, body twitching in violent spasms. His face was contorted in agony, yet no sound escaped his lips, a holdover from his years as a Death Eater. 

"_Draco, NO_!" Mr. Malfoy took a step towards his son, whose horrified face stared back at him, wand still pointed at the jerking figure.

The next events came in rapid succession. The door behind Draco swung open and a wand pointed at his back. "_Petrificus Totalus_." The boy toppled forward arms to sides, feet together, wand clacking harmlessly to the tile floor. His father dove toward Draco and caught him, gently turning him on his back. The Headmaster retrieved the abandoned wand, sliding it into his pocket. 

Masters knelt beside the shuddering Snape, gently touching her hands to his head and leaning into him. Instantly the tremors ceased and his breathing slowed. He felt his head swimming as an intense surge of magical energy passed through him. His back arched, and lips parted, eyes rolling back into his head. She then gently released him lowering his head to the floor. He slowly opened his eyes, questions in his piercing gaze. As he sat up he was surprised to feel no aftereffects of the curse.

The Headmaster levitated Draco onto the bed.

The elder Malfoy was the first to speak, gently pushing a stray lock of platinum hair from his son's eyes. "Draco, it's okay." He beckoned the alienist forward and withdrew to stand at the foot of the bed. 

"No one is going to hurt you," she soothed.

Although Draco could not move any part of his body his eyes were brimming with fear and helplessness and big tears started to fall.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to have the curse lifted, okay?" She motioned to Dumbledore.

"Is that wise?" Snape questioned, clearly surprised.

"It will help build trust. Do it please." Snape's eyebrows rose but he didn't respond. The Headmaster came forward and muttered the counter-curse. 

Draco lay still, his breath coming fast and shallow. He felt overwhelmed looking at the many people surrounding him. The image of his mother sneered at him, while slowly approaching the bed. Fear grasped his heart and squeezed painfully as he closed his eyes and covered them with his trembling hands.

"I need you to take this potion, Draco. We can talk all you like after tomorrow you've had a chance to rest." Her voice was calm but firm. Masters watched him peek at her through his fingers as she reached out to him. He recoiled. She then touched his bare forearm with the lightest of touches and he limply slid back onto the mattress, arms falling loosely to the side, head lolling back against the pillow and jaw slack. She removed her hand. 

Draco felt as if he was floating, calmness and serenity flowing over him in gentle waves, However, a small kernel of fear still resided in the dark recesses of his paranoid mind, calling to him, preventing him from fully giving himself over to the peaceful feeling. He spoke in a soft voice that she had to strain to hear. "I don't want to die."

"I know…I know. All will be well, you'll see." She held the vial out for him to inspect but he didn't move to take it. He just stared at it with glassy eyes, still affected by the magic she had released into him. 

He slowly shook his head. "It's poison. I can't do it!" Draco looked to the Potions Master and then to his father.

Snape stepped forward and held out his hand and Masters put the vial into his hand. Taking it in his long slender fingers he held it up to the light and tipped it seeing a swirl of orange and yellow colors. He then uncorked and sniffed it. "She is correct, Draco. It is indeed the Adrego Sanitas potion with a small amount of dreamless sleep potion added." Replacing the cork he then offered the vial to Mr. Malfoy and he examined it as well.

"It is as they say," Lucius concurred. "I take it myself every night." He approached Draco, sitting on the bed beside him. "Sit up, son."

Draco obeyed shakily pulling himself up to a sitting position. He searched his father's face for reassurance and his father nodded.

"Drink this." Lucius held the vial to his son's lips.

Draco's frightened eyes took in the others in the room, then swallowing the lump of fear that was threatening to choke him he closed his eyes tightly and tilting back his head he opened his mouth allowing the potion to be poured in. As he swallowed a single tear slowly trickled down his cheek. 

Once he had taken the potion his father pulled him into a firm embrace. "It's okay, son." Draco's body went limp in his arms. Lucius shut his eyes tightly to rein in his tears. A moment later his eyes grew wide and he lurched forward a bit, as if in pain. Snape immediately knew what had happened. Mr. Malfoy carefully laid his son on the bed and then clasped his hands together tightly.

Snape came forward, adjusting the blankets and exchanging a knowing look with the elder Malfoy.

Masters spoke, "Mr. Malfoy? I would like to speak with you, if that's okay?"

The Potions Master came to his aid. "I would like to speak with you first if I may, Healer Masters?" The door opened and the four exited. Snape and Masters adjourned to Pomfrey's office. 

Mr. Malfoy was becoming increasingly less comfortable with each passing second. He stared at the floor, transferring his weight from foot to foot. A light sheen of sweat sprinkled his forehead. "I have to go…Narcissa will want to know what happened." He retrieved his belongings and hastily left the ward. Mr. Malfoy stopped briefly in the hallway grasping his burning forearm in pain and taking deep steadying breaths. _He knows! He knows!_ Moving on, he exited the castle and the grounds for his meeting with the Dark Lord. 

Pomfrey was puzzled by the elder Malfoy's behavior and looked quizzically at Dumbledore. He shook his head knowingly with a silent " don't ask" and then sat at the table, peering into the glass, watching Draco's chest rise and fall with each breath. The mediwitch moved into Draco's room tending to his scratches and cleaning the blood from his body while changing him into his fresh pajamas.

*****

Snape asked the burning question: "How did you do that?--I mean after the Cruciatus and then with Draco?"

Masters smiled. "It takes a great deal of effort to use wandless magic and there are drawbacks, most certainly. Of course, in my line of work having a wand can be frightening to your patients as well as dangerous. Alienists are trained in limited forms of wandless magic to be able to render aid to our patients without causing them anxiety. It takes years of practice and there are some much more adept at it than I."

"What?" He was incredulous, mouth gaping.

"It's not all roses and buttercups, I assure you. I rarely even use my wand anymore. I really can't 'waste' my magic in that way—," noting his raised eyebrow she continued, "—I told you there are drawbacks. If I used my wand to do everyday things all the time I would not have the 'magic reserves' so to speak for the really important things, like calming people for instance. What I did for you was a variation of the calming, just concentrating on your nervous system."

*****

Lucius Malfoy was a very lucky man. The Dark Lord had summoned him but not for the reason he feared. His Lord only wished to talk to him concerning the next date and time to initiate the new Death Eaters. He did not bring Draco into the conversation and Lucius was not daft enough to bring it up himself. The Dark Lord didn't like his followers to attract any kind of attention. He would find out, of course. The students at Hogwarts were notorious for loose lips, owling their families about every little juicy tidbit and this must've sent a legion of owls crisscrossing the country. After agreeing on a date and time for the next initiation he was dismissed. Malfoy smiled to himself as he apparated to the front door of his manor, congratulating himself on his dumb luck. _Life is good_. He opened the door. It was eerily quiet inside, unnaturally so. 

"Narcissa?" Lucius heard footfalls coming from the study. Crossing over, he entered the room. She stood with eyes narrowed, arms akimbo, lips thinned. _Oh no! Not today of all days! _He knew better than anyone that his wife's words could be like acid, tongue quickly spewing invectives onto the unsuspecting, leaving them burned and emotionally bloodied. She had this uncanny ability to instantaneously ascertain a person's weaknesses and exploit them. It was true that she could appear to be very caring and loving, but he knew that was an act. Narcissa only cared for herself, her standing in the community and her money, in that order.

"I have to hear about this from Celeste? It is not possible for my own HUSBAND to owl me about my own SON!" Celeste Parkinson was the worst kind of gossip. Tales spread from her like a virus but not before she had mutated them with her own disease, the need for dominance in her social circle.

"Narcissa, I did not have an opportunity. The minute I left Draco I was summoned."

"That is your excuse for everything, isn't it? _I was summoned_," she mocked. "I don't give a damn if you were summoned by Merlin himself. I am your WIFE!"

"Sweetheart, calm yourself." He put his hands out toward her.

Stepping back to avoid his embrace she continued. "I have…had…ENOUGH! It will be in the paper, Lucius, THE PAPER! "

For Narcissa Malfoy the worst possible crisis in her life would be for people to find out that her carefully constructed life was all a façade. She had squelched every rumor of her husband's illness from becoming common knowledge outside her own home. "He is highly strung, volatile, is all," she would explain. His stay in Azkaban had frazzled her almost to a nervous breakdown herself. The guards had feared her husband. Without his potion he was wild, screaming obscenities and repeatedly rushing the bars, injuring himself in the process. When a healer was brought in to tend to his injuries Mr. Malfoy had tried to strangle him, claiming that the man was trying to kill him. He was becoming harder for the guards to subdue, howling loudly and rocking while alone in his cell and talking nonstop to anyone he could get to slow down as they passed by his cell. The Ministry was very concerned about the number of resignations they were getting from the guards; something had to be done. Mr. Malfoy's alienist had stepped in saying it was unseemly for the government to lock up an obviously mentally ill man. Mrs. Malfoy and Snape agreed to care for him at Malfoy Manor with the constant supervision of the alienist. Large amounts of money greased the palms of the Ministry officials and Azkaban guards and one guard who would not be persuaded to keep quiet mysteriously disappeared.

"It is over between us, Lucius—"

"What?"

"—This has been coming for a long time but this is the final straw!" She began to slowly circle him, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"All of this simply because I didn't owl you?" His panic was rising. He had never seen his wife so furious.

Her blue eyes widened. "You stupid idiot! I will NOT go through the rest of my life with TWO lunatics hanging 'round my neck!" 

He watched an artery pulsing in her white throat sending blood to her flushed face. "Narcissa!"

"Don't you _Narcissa_ me! I am leaving."

"Why?"

"I just told you. I won't put up with your, your…madness any longer!"

"What about Draco?"

"That damn child has ruined everything. EVERYTHING! He is growing up to be just like you!" She irritably jabbed her finger into his chest.

"He is your child too, Narcissa."

"I don't give a damn about him." She smiled as she saw how her husband blanched at her confession. "I am taking the Black family house-elves." She started to exit the room but then stopped. "One more thing, _dear Lucius. _I always told myself that if this day ever came I would make my exit memorable." She tipped her head toward the closed door. "Come in, please."

The door creaked open, admitting the six Malfoy house-elves. Five had huge grins splitting their faces and the sixth frowned slightly, looking towards the floor. There was something odd about their appearance. The five were looking him directly in the eye, which was unnerving enough, but all six sported a white tunic with gold embroidery along the hem. _CLOTHING! _ Mr. Malfoy was gobsmacked.

"I had them specially made for the occasion. I rather like them myself." Narcissa gave her frozen husband a flirty wave and quit the room. Closing the door behind her.

Loud battle cries followed her into the hallway where her servants awaited. She smiled to herself as Minky assisted her into her traveling cloak. THUMP! She slowly donned her gloves, careful as ever not to rip the fabric with the stones of her overlarge rings. CRASH! Looking to her house-elves she nodded and the front door was opened. Narcissa greeted the cool, starry night and smiled contentedly, ending this chapter of her life.

****

Next Chapter: The next day's Daily Prophet says it all. "Bare boy becomes bonkers biting Harry Potter!"

****

Author's Notes: Thanks, as always, to my beta Catmint!

****

Arafel2: I'm glad you like the story. I am trying to portray the disorder in an understanding way. Thanks for your comments.

****

Samhaincat: Thanks for the kind words. I guess I wanted to see if I could make Lucius believable as a decent father. Also, I made is mother the real "heavy" and I didn't want Draco to be totally alone!

****

Daintress: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is longer!

****

Catmint: Thanks, as always for finding my missed commas and sometimes-awkward words! You are the best!

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: There is a strong hereditary link in most mental illnesses. Thanks for your kind and consistent reviews.

****

Ryo Akuinenn: Thanks for the review!

****

Sinical-Sarchasm: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I like to try to shake things up a bit!

****

I give it all to Mr. Black: Thanks for the review!


	9. Repercussions

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them

****

Chapter Nine: Repercussions.

"I _demand_ to see that bloody little bastard!"

Madam Pomfrey was clearly flustered. William Parkinson would not be deterred. She was the only other adult currently in the ward. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione on his bunk at the other end. She had been readying him for discharge when Mr. Parkinson had burst in. She glanced back to the private room, hoping that Draco still slept.

"It is simply not possible, Mr. Parkinson. If you do not leave I will have to alert the Headmaster." She assumed her most intimidating pose, fists on her hips, eyes narrowed.

The door swung open and Pomfrey was disappointed to see Pansy. The girl ran to her father, pulling at his arm in an attempt to remove him from the ward.

"Father, what are you doing?" 

"Let…Go!" He swung his arm out causing Pansy to lose her balance and fall into a crumpled heap on the floor. 

"MR. PARKINSON!" Pomfrey was not about to let this man harm any of her students_. Action must be taken!_

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the display, mouths agape, unable to turn away.

Draco came from the room in back, dressed in green silk pajamas, hair disheveled, having heard angry voices. Seeing Pansy he began to run to her. "Pansy!"

The elder Parkinson stood in front of his daughter, who was beginning to rise. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Draco froze. He had always had a good relationship with Mr. Parkinson and was surprised by the sudden change. His eyebrows came together in confusion.

Pomfrey moved surreptitiously to the hearth.

"Mr. Parkinson? What is wrong?" The man looked wild to Draco, his face beet red, his hands clenched at his sides and his teeth bared.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK THAT?! WHAT IS WRONG? …WHAT IS _WRONG?_ I WILL NOT HAVE A LUNATIC DATING MY DAUGHTER!" White foam gathered at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Draco remembered an odd dream that he had had last night and was a little confused about how he ended up in the hospital ward. _There must've been a spell backfire, yes that was it. _

"Have you seen the paper? Or can you even read?" Mr. Parkinson shook the _Daily Prophet_ in front of Draco. "It's all in here, in black and white." He tossed the paper at the Slytherin's feet. As it fluttered to the ground the headline caught his attention: 

_Bare Boy Becomes Bonkers, Biting Harry Potter!_

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't…understand."

Mr. Parkinson stormed toward Draco stopping directly in front of him. "Don't play games with me, you little bastard! My daughter is forbidden to see you, or even talk to you anymore!" He was so close Draco felt spittle pepper his face and could smell whiskey on the man's breath. 

Pansy again made a run for Draco, hot tears dampening her cheeks, but her father roughly snatched her arm, jerking her to him. 

"Stop that at once!" Draco could not bear to see Pansy mistreated.

"What are you going to do, boy—bite me?" Mr. Parkinson cast a glance at Harry, a smug smile lifting the corners of his mouth. 

Draco's eyes followed the path of Mr. Parkinson's gaze to rest upon Harry Potter, seated with his friends. Harry unconsciously rose a hand to his throat.

It all clicked suddenly for Draco and he swayed on his feet. "Oh Merlin! It can't be? It just can't!" He cradled his head in his hands, grimacing and squeezing his eyes shut.

"It's true, all right! Stay away from my Pansy or you'll truly be sorry." He jerked Pansy toward the door. She twisted her head, mouthing, 'I love you' over her shoulder.

Draco seethed and his hands fisted at his sides in frustration. "You can't do this! It's not right!" 

They stopped. Mr. Parkinson roughly shoved Pansy toward the hallway. "Get out and wait for me in the hall." She stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest, fear for Draco evident in her violet eyes.

Mr. Parkinson slowly crossed to where Draco stood. He pulled his wand and pointed it at the younger man. "Maybe you need a little incentive to stay away from my daughter?"

Draco instinctively reached for his wand but had none.

The older man leaned in bringing his face close to Draco's ear. "I suppose I could just put you out of your misery. I think your _mother_ would appreciate that." Mr. Parkinson slowly trailed the wand over the silk covering Draco's chest, stopping directly over his rapidly beating heart.

"Mother? What are you talking about?" Draco was feeling all out of sorts and more than a little dizzy. What did his mother have to do with all of this? He stood dumbstruck, causing Mr. Parkinson to grin maliciously. 

"Your mother, you ask?" He chuckled deep in his throat and said the next part very loudly, reveling in humiliating the child in front of his classmates. "Well, she was just telling me this morning how _ashamed_ she was of you, how you _ruined_ her life, how she wished you had _never_ been born, her usual really."

A feeling of swelling magic filled the air, causing everyone to look towards the back of the room. The Headmaster stood wand at the ready with Snape and Pomfrey flanking him.

"William Parkinson? Put the wand away at once!" Dumbledore's eyes flashed and his blue robes slowly swirled along the floor as he approached the man.

The object of his scorn had never been so terrified in his life. The pulsing energy in the room caused the hair to rise at the nape of his neck. Mr. Parkinson quickly pocketed his wand and tried to leave; unfortunately his legs were rooted to the spot. 

"I would have a word with you in my office?" Dumbledore said, words clipped. He motioned his wand and the man moved forward, not of his own accord and the two exited the ward.

"Wait! Why are you saying these things about my mother?" Draco made to follow him but was waylaid by Pansy flinging her arms about his neck.

"Draco!" They clung tightly to each other. "I won't let my father keep us apart! I won't! I'd rather die! I love you!"

"It's okay, sweetheart, I love you too."

Snape approached the couple. "Pansy, I would like a word with Draco. You may come back and visit him after classes. I believe lunch is ready in the Great Hall."

Squeezing Draco tightly Pansy kissed him, then glided into the hall, her face wreathed in smiles. 

Pomfrey discharged Harry and the three Gryffindors moved toward the doors. Draco's eyes were again drawn to Harry. Their eyes met, gray eyes questioning and green ones apprehensive. Draco glanced at Ron, who was studiously avoiding his gaze. As Hermione passed him she gave him a pitying smile and the three exited the ward. 

He felt so empty, numb. His eyes were again drawn to the newspaper on the floor. 

__

Bare Boy Becomes Bonkers Biting Harry Potter!

Snape bent forward, snatching up the paper and throwing it into the nearest wastepaper bin. He deftly changed the subject. "Draco, let's have a talk in your room. Healer Masters will be here soon." The professor's onyx eyes searched his godson's face. Draco made no movement. Snape repeated his request, causing Draco's head to swivel toward him.

"Did I attack you?" Draco's silver eyes bored into Snape's dark ones. "Twice?" Draco swallowed heavily.

Snape broke off the gaze, staring at the floor. Taking a deep breath he looked back into his godson's searching eyes. "You didn't know what you were doing, Draco."

"I used an Unforgivable?" Draco shook, blanching. Bringing his hand to his mouth and bending forward slightly, he said, "I feel sick." 

*****

Not bothering to sit at the table Pansy grabbed an apple and piece of cheese. She glanced at her watch_. I have just enough time to write him a nice note, then I'll have Dobby take him his clothes and Draco will find the note! Oooh, it's so romantic! _She exited, heading for her dorm, face beaming with joy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione noted Pansy's sprightly exit as they headed down for lunch. Harry and Ron exchanged a grin, shaking their heads. Ron picked up the pace saying, "We'd better hurry if we want to eat!"

Hermione stopped, crossing her arms over her chest. "How can you think about food at a time like this?"

"I'm hungry," was Ron's simple reply.

A few meters from the door Hermione saw Mr. Parkinson purposefully striding from the Headmaster's office. She alerted her comrades, who followed him with their gaze. They watched him stop at the top of the stairs leading to the doors out the castle. He then continued on, mumbling to himself. The Gryffindors were just starting to move again when _BOOM!_ A sound reverberated in the air coming from the bottom of the stairs. It sounded like cracking wood. They saw Mr. Parkinson bolt back up the stairs.

"That old bastard will not intimidate me!" He ran for the Slytherin dorms.

The three looked at each other. Hermione and Harry took off in the direction of Dumbledore's office and Ron, giving one last longing glance to the Great Hall, shook his head and followed his friends.

*****

Lucius Malfoy gingerly opened his right eye, his left swollen shut. He lay on his back in the study. The light streaming in from the windows told him it was morning, maybe noontime. He lay there for a moment watching the dust particles dancing in the sunlight. He could move very little and his legs ached terribly. They had all moved so quickly, like they had rehearsed what they were going to do. He had had no time to react. 

They had all ran at him at once screaming like banshees, using their elf magic to hurl him against the wall and then to disarm him. He remembered Dinky, once faithful house-elf, had taken his prized snake-handled fireplace poker and repeatedly whacked him in the legs, screaming, "That one's for me! That one's for my brother, Dobby!" When he had reached for the implement Duddy had smashed his hands with a rolling pin. Dilly had laughed and kicked him in the face repeatedly. Duffy had contented himself with wrecking the room that he had always taken such house-elf pride in keeping immaculate. He had then cackled in glee as he overturned the antique mahogany desk. Derry had leapt on his chest, raining punches on his former master's torso. Not satisfied with the damage his small form could inflict he had grabbed a heavy dragon paperweight from the overturned desk and begun beating Malfoy with it, grinning as he heard the cracking of a rib. Flossy had stood back, horrified, wringing her hands, tears in her amber eyes. 

That was simply all he remembered. He groaned and attempted to move his fingers, which were split and brown with dried blood, swollen to a grotesque size. He was in bad shape. He felt a hand to his arm and instinctively cringed.

"It's okay, Master, lie still." Flossy bent her large head close to him, her huge amber eyes wide with concern. This house-elf would not leave her master, free or not. She had been nanny to the young Lucius Malfoy and also to Master Draco. Her Master was not kind to house-elves generally, but he had always treated her well.

"Flossy?" His voice was hoarse and slurred and speech caused his split lower lip to burn.

She bent to him and lifted his head enough so she could give him a drink of cool water. 

"Are the others gone?" Flossy nodded and he tried to sit up with Flossy's assistance but his body would not cooperate so they abandoned the effort after a few seconds.

He twisted his neck to peer into those huge eyes. "Flossy? I need your help. Will you help me?" 

*****

****

Next chapter: Mr. Parkinson clashes with a professor and Flossy to the rescue!

****

Author's Notes: I appreciate every review! Thanks so much.

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: I'm glad you have been following my story. It means a lot!

****

Daintress: Narcissa has Narcissistic Personality Disorder in my story. It is a very complex pattern of learned behaviors. I just thought it would be interesting since her name IS Narcissa! Hallmark symptoms of someone with this disorder could include: grandiosity, fantasies of unlimited success, power or brilliance, lacking empathy, arrogant, takes advantage of others, needs to be admired and a sense of entitlement. 

****

Catmint: Thanks, as always, for cleaning up my errors. Thanks also for your unwavering support! I love Rain in Rivendell. It is such a funny LOTR story!

****

Ar-Zimraphel: Thanks for the compliments! I wanted the story to be a little different. You're Draco/Hermione story is just great!

****

Arafel2: Thanks, as always for your support!

****

Sinical-Sarchasm: Narcissa is more messed up than either of the two guys, in my story. The problem is, she doesn't see it!

****

Trina: A good depression story is hard to find. It has been done quite a bit, really. Thanks for reading.

****

I give it all to Mr. Black: I love the insanity quite a bit myself! I have always been fascinated by the illnesses that have hallucinations and delusions as a component. 

****

Friend of a Friend: I love that screen name! Potter is in this but is in no way the focus of the story.


	10. Desperation

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them

****

Chapter Ten: Desperation

"Have you informed the Ministry that he cast the Cruciatus?"

"I have not."

"You do understand that it is your duty and responsibility to do so?"

"Yes, as it is also yours."

"We understand each other, then." Elizabeth Masters did not like to flaunt the law but she would not have this fragile soul be required to defend his actions when he was not able to control them. She marveled at how the Ministry, with all of its talk of "forward thinking", was so backward-thinking when it came to mental illnesses. She was surprised to have the Headmaster agree that the Ministry should be kept in the dark. She didn't know, of course, just how many things the venerable Albus Dumbledore kept from the Ministry.

"I will go then, to talk with Draco. Good day, Headmaster." As she exited she saw three children rushing toward the door and up the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

*****

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!"

Snape bent forward, gently cradling Draco's forehead as he emptied what little his stomach had contained. The boy was still shaking and retching. The Potions Master was trying to ignore the clamoring of a house-elf wandering around the hospital wing. Where was Poppy? _Shite! I told her to go to the Great Hall for lunch_. The noise continued outside as he realized there were now two hysterical house-elves blithering in the wing.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, be quiet!" Snape irritably snapped in the direction of the closed door. Draco's heaving had stopped and he took a position on the floor. Snape flushed the toilet, picked up a washcloth and ran cool water over it. He handed it to Draco, who, resting his warm face against the cool porcelain, wiped his mouth. 

The house-elves now knew where the object of their search was hiding. Four feet were heard slapping across the tiled floor and the pounding on the door began.

"Professor Snape! Please! Flossy is here! Help!"

__

Flossy? Snape's eyebrows came together. The only person he had ever heard of with that name was—Lucius' house-elf! Jet eyes widening, he reached for the door.

Draco reached the door first. Flossy had been his nanny, after all. Flinging the door open he saw Flossy, _wearing clothes?_ He was momentarily stunned and Snape took over, stepping out of the bathroom. 

"What is it Flossy? Is there a problem at the manor?" Snape took his comfortable pose of arms across his chest, peering down his nose at the elf. Draco came up beside him.

"It's awful, Professor, sir. It's Master."

__

"Father?" Draco swayed a little on his feet and Snape helped him to a nearby bunk. 

Dumbledore unfolded his frame from the hospital wing hearth. He saw Snape standing near a bunk where Draco was seated, chatting to a house-elf he had never seen before as Dobby stood in the background. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Masters enter the wing. They both headed to the others.

"Is Father okay?" Draco stared intently at Flossy.

Flossy could not meet his gaze. "Master needs help, young Master. Master sent Flossy to get Professor."

"The other…other house-elves…beat him?" Draco leaned forward toward the elf who took his hands in hers, finally meeting his eyes. "Where was Mother?"

Flossy released Draco's hands and stared at the floor, tears welling up in her huge amber eyes. "She set us free, young Master."

"What?!" Draco stood up quickly, startling the old elf.

"Master and Missus fight. Missus set all the Malfoy elves free."

Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder and he sat again.

"Professor Snape, I need a word, please." Dumbledore came to stand at Snape's side.

Masters sat beside Draco on the bunk as he bent forward, head in hands.

"I have to go. Father needs me!" Draco stood again, again feeling his godfather's grip on his shoulder.

"Absolutely not. I will not allow it." Snape saw tears well up in Draco's silver eyes. "I will go."

"He's _my _father!" Draco jabbed his forefinger at his own chest. 

Masters stood. "Draco, you aren't even dressed."

Draco looked down at the pajamas. He sat heavily and put his head in his hands, starting to pull at his white-blond hair as a soft whimper escaped his throat.

The Headmaster's eyes were drawn to Draco, who at this moment seemed much younger than his seventeen years.

"Go, Severus. Go to Lucius. I will adjust the Floo to allow you to bring him directly here. Poppy and I will be ready." The Headmaster gently patted Snape's shoulder and they made there way to the fireplace, Flossy in tow. Once Snape and Flossy were gone, Dumbledore threw some more Floo powder into the hearth and called for Lupin. _He will have to handle Mr. Parkinson_.

*****

Lupin was just settling down for a relaxing cup of tea. This being his only break today, he was going to enjoy it. Leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk, smiling, he took a contented sip of the warm brew. _Life is good_. The relaxing mood was broken by the Headmaster's voice calling from the fireplace. 

"Professor Lupin. Come to the hospital wing at once."

*****

Snape had never seen the Malfoy study in such a shambles, with chairs thrown aside and bookshelves tipped over with books everywhere. He turned back to the hearth and magically lit the fire, which by the temperature of the room must have been out for several hours. Snape scanned the room, seeing Lucius' prized fireplace poker—that infernal one with the snake's head that he was always bragging about—lying by Lucius' overturned desk. He bent closer to the poker, noting it was caked with brown, dried blood. A dragon paperweight lay abandoned beside it, also with blood caked on it. Shards of glass littered the floor, crunching under his boots. 

Impatiently pulling at his arm, Flossy led him to her Master, sprawled in a most unnatural position_. His legs have to be broken_, Snape mused, frowning. Kneeling beside his old friend he ventured, "Lucius? Can you hear me?" Snape placed two long fingers of one hand on the clammy skin of his friend's throat and felt a weak, thready pulse.

"Severus?" His voice was raspy and as he tried to move he winced, falling back to the floor. His tongue flicked out to try to moisten his cracked lips.

"Lie still, Lucius. I am going to take you to the hospital wing at Hogwarts." Snape conjured a stretcher and levitated Lucius onto it, conjuring a blanket to cover his large form.

"Draco?" He appeared to be having difficulty drawing a proper breath. "Is he alright?" Lucius started to cough deeply and a scarlet stain appeared on his lips. The elder Malfoy attempted to raise a hand to Snape, but the movement pulled at the swollen tissue causing it to burn and he lowered it quickly, letting out a small groan from his parched lips.

Snape carefully moved him onto his side to prevent him from being choked to death on his own mess. He continued to talk to him, trying to ease his discomfort. "He's worried about his father, but he's doing fairly well." Snape, Flossy and Lucius left for Hogwarts.

*****

Dumbledore had called Pomfrey back to the ward and the two prepared for their new arrival. He put up a curtain at the end of the ward as they wished to keep the stay private. She brought out a tray table and on it arranged a myriad of potion bottles, not quite sure of what she would need, but having everything ready just in case. She was really in her element now.

Dumbledore slowly paced the ward, looking to the fireplace then to the doors. It seemed he was forever waiting and worrying over when his friends would return from their dangerous assignments. He hoped Lupin would be able to handle the irascible Parkinson. There was just something about Pansy's father that always put the Headmaster on guard. _Something is hidden there indeed_. 

Masters had taken Draco to the private room to talk, after promising him that when his father arrived they would visit with him.

*****

Lupin scanned the Slytherin common room, brushing cinders from his robes. The room was in total chaos. People were scrambling here and there and rushing to the exit. He noticed two first-years hiding behind an overturned couch, occasionally stealing a glance toward the sleeping quarters. He approached them, clearing his throat. The two jumped and faced him, wands drawn. When they saw that it was their professor, they quickly pocketed the wands. 

"Where is Mr. Parkinson, Heller?"

"He…He…He's trying to make Pansy leave with him."

"_Where _is he?"

"AAAHHH!" Mr. Parkinson had made a run for the girl's dorm door forgetting that the stairs would not allow a male to enter. The stairs sloped flat like a slide and he slid to the bottom, cursing loudly.

Lupin dropped a bag of Floo powder at Heller's feet. "If things get bad Floo to the hospital wing for the Headmaster." Lupin then crossed the room to Pansy's father.

"I must ask you to leave now, Mr. Parkinson."

"I'm not going anywhere without my daughter. I know she's in here! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"

Pansy could clearly hear the arguing downstairs from her vantage point in Draco's dorm room. She had just given Dobby some clothes for Draco and her letter, when she heard her father raging downstairs. She silently thanked Merlin that no one else had been in the room to see that she was there. Her father assumed she was in her own dorm. She sat on the bed unsure of what to do. _I'm not leaving with him. Mum is gone for another week and I won't stay there alone with him! _She heard the raised voices again.

"She leaves with me, the little whore! I saw her come in here. I KNOW she is in here!" Mr. Parkinson lashed out, knocking a chair over a desk.

"LEAVE NOW!" Lupin realized that the other man was not listening to his polite requests. This was going to get very ugly indeed.

"Out of my way, werewolf! Pansy, _come down here at once_!" He again tried to make a run for the dorm rooms once again landing in a heap at the bottom. His frustration reached its zenith as he drew his wand, a stream of white light flashed from his wand, blowing apart the door to the girls' dorm. "GET DOWN HERE NOW, WHORE, OR YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD!"

Lupin pulled his wand and they faced each other, wands at the ready.

Upstairs, Pansy cringed. _How dare he call me a whore?_ _After what he has done to me! I won't go back! I won't. I'd rather die! DIE! _Hugging herself tightly she glanced to Draco's trunk, remembering what he told her when he got back from Christmas break. His mother had given him a potion and he had said that the potion was neon green. She rummaged through the trunk searching for the vial, tears obscuring her vision. _I cannot go home with him! I'd rather die!_

__

*******

****

Next Chapter: Lupin and Parkinson square off. Snape helps Masters gain control of a vision.

****

Author's Notes: Please review!

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: Thanks for your unwavering support!

****

ManicReversed: I guess this would be considered DM/PP but for this story the romance is secondary.

****

SheWolfe7: Thanks for the kind review!

****

Dark phoenix magic: Thanks for following the story!

****

Ar-Zimraphel: Thanks for the kind review!

****

Catmint: I guess I thought Pansy and Draco were more of a couple in the books. Thanks for the review and the fantastic beta-ing!

****

Sinical-Sarchasm: I loved the headline also. Just last night I think I came up with a better revision

Bare Boy Becomes Bonkers Biting Boy-who-lived! It keeps with the whole "B" thing better! Oh well!

****

Sue Falkenkralle: Thanks for the kind review!


	11. Frantic

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them.

****

Chapter Eleven: Frantic

Lupin and Parkinson faced each other, wands drawn. Neither man moved. The silence in the room was fraught with tension.

Lupin spoke first. "Do not do something you may regret, Parkinson." His voice carried a note of urgency. He knew this man was close to the edge and he didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm not going to take advice from a werewolf." He was feeling cornered, stealing a glance to the left and then to the right. _He teaches defense. How can I possibly beat him in a fair fight? **Fair fight**? _A slow smile spread across his features. "I see you there, Pansy." He looked behind the professor's right shoulder. Parkinson then made a move to the side, momentarily lowering his wand, hoping Lupin would take the bait. He did so, gloriously.

As Lupin turned, lowering his wand, Parkinson rapidly directed his wand toward him, sending a curse zooming into Lupin --a white flash burning into his chest. He was catapulted off his feet and through the air, landing with a reverberating crash against the stone wall. The professor's body slid to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut, leaving a crimson trail of blood on the wall. His head lolled forward, eyes closed, as five fingers of scarlet trailed along his face, slowly dripping onto his threadbare robes. A faint smell of burnt flesh permeated the air.

*****

As Snape gingerly lowered the elder Malfoy's broken body onto the bunk, Pomfrey began her diagnostics. 

"Is he going to be all right?" Draco said, as he hovered nearby, biting his fingernails.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, child." Pomfrey now began the task of mending his ribs to make his breathing easier, eliciting a small moan from her patient.

"Father?" Draco moved closer.

Mr. Malfoy slowly moved his head toward the sound of his son's voice, opening his good eye. "Draco?" His voice was gravelly.

"I'm here, Father." Draco's hand reached out to touch his father's but drew back as he saw how swollen and dark they looked. He settled for lightly touching his father's white-blond hair. The elder Malfoy began to cough, his body wracked with spasms. Draco put a hand over his mouth and a distressed look crossed his young face as he felt tears welling up.

"Draco, maybe we could talk some more in the room in back, while your father is being treated. He is in capable hands." Masters leaned in, gently touching Draco's arm. He nodded, eyes still intent on his father, and they went back.

*****

Pansy heard the fighting downstairs. _Professor Lupin?_ Hearing the wand discharge, she left the trunk and went to the door trying to determine who was the victor. _Surely it's the professor; he teaches defense, after all_. She heard a familiar voice from downstairs.

"Look what you made me do! _Pansy! It's all your fault!"_ Parkinson slashed a hand through his light brown hair, regretting his rash action.

Pansy covered her mouth with her hands, panic rising. She stood frozen for an instant before she made her decision. Soundlessly creeping to the trunk she began to rifle through its contents again. _It's got to be here somewhere! I don't have much time. _She carefully tipped the trunk onto the cream carpet, pulling things out. She saw something shiny and reached for it, but it was just a metal box. Taking a step back toward the trunk, she heard a crunch beneath her elegant black boot. Grimacing, she lifted her foot, seeing the shattered vial. The strength of the impact had forced the green liquid into the thick pile. Deflated, she sunk to the floor, numb. _What now?_ The candlelight in the room flickered, causing her violet eyes to be drawn to the trunk again. It was still tipped forward and she looked at a piece of the deep green velvet lining that had been ripped from the back. She realized her eyes had been drawn there because of something glinting in the light. Pansy moved closer, noting the lining was not ripped, but had simply pulled away from a secret compartment. Tugging at it, Pansy saw what had caught the light. There was a knife strapped inside, which she removed, marveling at the workmanship. The hilt of the dagger was a platinum dragon's head with ruby eyes. The young Slytherin ran her finger along the blade and touched the tip, drawing blood. She could not allow her father to take her from here, no matter what. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._

*****

"Would you like to get dressed first, Draco? I see the house-elf brought you some clothes from your dorm." She motioned to the pile Dobby had brought for Draco, Pansy's letter on top.

He sat on the bed, staring at the floor, "I guess." 

She picked up the pile, handing it to him. The letter on top slid off and skidded across the floor, out the door. "I'll get it." Masters walked out and picked up the note, smelling violets. She saw a flash before her eyes, her body going rigid. An intense wave of fear and desperation then overwhelmed her, dropping her to her knees with a groan, letter crumpled in her fist.

Draco was at her side in an instant. "Are you okay?" He bent beside her.

Snape heard Draco's inquiry and glanced toward the boy. Seeing Masters on her knees, he rushed over. "What happened?" 

"She is desperate…can't go home…just can't…her father…she is so afraid…oh no…she can't allow it…" Masters body lunged forward, one hand now on the tile floor and the other clutching the letter. Her was face a mask of pain, teeth clenched, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

Snape reached to Masters, grabbing her shoulders and lifting her to a chair at the table outside the door. He had heard that one of the skills of an alienist was an ability to glean emotions from inanimate objects that belong to another. Dropping to the seat beside her he barked, "Who is the girl?"

"I don't know…She is desperate…She wants to hurt herself…Can't live like this anymore…" She made a mewling sound in the back of her throat, her left hand fluttering nervously, right hand fisted around the letter.

Snape roughly grabbed her chin with a steely grip and leaned in. "Focus, Masters! Look at me and calm yourself. What do you see?" Snape's black eyes bored into hers. 

She focused on those fathomless black eyes and opened her mind more fully, drawing strength from his intense gaze. "She is holding something…Yes, it reflects her face… She is blonde, pretty…older girl, maybe seventh-year, with violet eyes. Oh no…It's a knife she's holding…dragon's head with red eyes?"

Draco had an epiphany. "She's in my dorm room. That's Pansy. I've got to go to her!"

"NO! Stay here, Draco. I will go. Keep an eye on the healer." Snape released Masters' face and she slid against the back of the chair. He then whirled toward the hearth in a flurry of black robes.

Draco took the seat vacated by his godfather, warily eyeing the Healer.

*****

Heller and Stevens watched the DADA professor crumple to the floor, concern and fear etched in their faces. Stevens closed his eyes and leaned back against the back of the couch. Heller stared at nothing for a moment, then a look of steely determination crossed his young face.

"I'm going." Heller started to rise.

"You can't. He'll kill you too!" Stevens pulled Heller back to the floor.

"He'll kill us all if we do nothing. Draw his attention away from me." Heller stood again.

Stevens grabbed an abandoned textbook and threw it across the room towards the entrance. Mr. Parkinson took off towards the sound, wand raised.

Heller bounded toward the fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo powder, calling out, "Hospital wing!" as he leapt into the hearth.

"_NO_!" Parkinson whirled around, wand pointing at the figure in the hearth. A white flash caught Heller in the shoulder as he disappeared.

*****

Snape reached for the bowl of Floo powder as a body lunged from the fireplace. Reacting quickly, Snape caught the boy and called to the Headmaster. The Potions Master gently rolled the unconscious boy onto his back, the smell of burning flesh assaulting his nostrils. He then placed two fingers to the boy's throat, feeling a strong pulse. "He'll be okay."

Dumbledore had to know what happened. "_Enervate!"_

Heller's small face was pinched in pain as he brought a hand to his shoulder. 

"You're going to be okay, son. Tell us what happened." Dumbledore placed his hand on the boy's head, sending a pulse of energy to him.

"Pansy's Dad, sir. He's killed Professor Lupin!"

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged an incredulous look. Dumbledore immediately rose. "Severus, stay here. I will take care of this." Casting a shielding charm over his body the Headmaster Flooed to the Slytherin common room.

*****

****

Next Chapter: Has Pansy's father killed Remus Lupin? Dumbledore takes him on and Pansy does something rash.

Author's Notes: Thanks as always to my beta, Catmint!

Catmint: Pansy's dad is really something, huh. Thanks for all your help!

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: Pear-shaped is how life is when you're a Slytherin, I suppose!

****

Black maze: Thanks so much!

****

Devil's-fire: A cure may be too much to hope for, but it can be controlled with potions!

****

SheWolfe7: Thanks so much!

****

Sinical-Sarcasm: Hamlet, eh? I'd love to see it! I can't wait to read more of your other story!

****

Phuketrix: Snape is my favorite character, so don't expect him to 'bite the big one' anytime soon! I love "Ron the Seer". It's too hilarious! Write more soon!


	12. Crimson Regret

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. I am merely borrowing them

****

Chapter Twelve: Crimson Regret

"Another one, eh?" Pomfrey sighed, leaning toward Heller, who Snape had just placed on the bed.

Snape nodded. "How is Lucius?"

"Oh, he'll be fine now. He just needs some rest." She leaned in toward Snape to whisper in his ear, "He'll need some new house-elves too, I expect!" They exchanged a tired smile. Then, switching gears, she quickly performed a sterilizing spell on her hands and began to tend Heller's shoulder.

*****

Mr. Parkinson warily approached the fallen form of Remus Lupin. He squatted beside him, scanning his chest for movement; anything that might tell him Lupin was still alive. He slowly poked the man in the shoulder with his wand. There was no response. An intense fear gripped him and the hair on the back of his neck rose, as he felt it. 

Angry magic filled the room, heating it and causing the tapestries covering the stone walls to shake. A portrait on the wall clacked to the floor and the hidden students huddled deeper for cover. 

Parkinson slowly rose and turned. 

Before the hearth stood Dumbledore. The fire in the hearth raged out of control, licking at the man and scorching the hearthrug in front of it. The fire consumed neither the man nor his robes. The Headmaster looked like an avenging angel, who would rain down suffering on the evil, like he had heard his Muggle brother-in-law talk about, when he was drunk. The Headmaster's deep blue robes swirled about him in the heat of the fire. His white hair was billowing about his head, as the heat lifted it. His face was a mask of fury: eyes impossibly white and lips curled showing small, even teeth. His wand was drawn, pointing to Parkinson.

"He drew his wand on m-me! It w-wasn't my fault!" Parkinson took a step back, tripping over Lupin's outstretched leg and landing, unceremoniously on his backside. "You can't kill me! There are witnesses!"

Several heads popped up from their various hiding places, curious to see what their Headmaster would do.

Dumbledore was oblivious to everything except his fallen friend and the man who had cursed him. "_Get up!"_

Parkinson scrambled to his feet. "Look, he's alive! I didn't kill him! Look!" He believed his attempt at distraction would be successful, but it was not. As Pansy's father raised his wand, he quickly dropped to the floor, as the Headmaster spoke first.

"_Stupefy!"_ Seeing the man on the floor did not give him the satisfaction he craved. He closed his eyes and forced down his fury, a forefinger and thumb gripping the bridge of his nose. Opening his eyes he saw curious eyes addressing him from their various hidey-holes. The Headmaster spoke to the hidden children. "You can come out now, it's okay." 

Students slowly emerged from their hiding places, as Dumbledore knelt beside Lupin. Goyle crossed to the stairs, to get a book from his dorm.

*****

Pansy heard a commotion, flirting at the edge of her haze of despair. She heard footsteps on the stairs_. Father! Oh no! _She heard someone fumbling with the doorknob as she scrambled to the edge of the bed, brandishing the knife before her. _I have to do something. I will not go with him! I'd rather die!_ She heard a mumbled unlocking spell and acted. She was surprised to see the crimson flow from her right wrist. The door opened and Goyle stood transfixed at the sight of the bleeding girl on his bed.

*****

Masters lunged forward, still grasping Pansy's letter. "She did it…She cut herself…Blood…"

In one swift move, Draco jumped out of the chair, sending it careening into the private room as he bounded across the room to the hearth.

Snape whirled at the sound and raced after Draco. He could hear Masters weeping and calling out.

"Oh no!…Blood…So much blood!"

"Slytherin common room!" Draco leapt into the hearth and Snape's hand grasped at nothing. The Potions Master then grabbed a handful of powder and followed.

Draco passed through the hearth, lunging toward the stairs. As his foot hit the first step, he heard Snape behind him, calling to him. He took the steps two at a time, reaching the top in seconds. The door was opened, but Goyle was blocking the entrance. He shoved his friend onto a nearby bed and darted to Pansy, who was cradling her wrist and softly sobbing. Draco held his hand over her wrist, to apply pressure over the wound and slid his other arm around her as she buried her face in his silk pajamas. 

"Remove your hands, now!" Snape was standing in front of the couple, wand raised. They immediately complied and Snape quickly staunched the flow, with a flick of his wrist. He conjured a stretcher and levitated Pansy onto it. 

"I'm so sorry Draco, I thought Gregory was my father!" Her violet eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

"Shhhh. It's okay, sweetheart, don't worry about anything." He took her hand in his as the three ambled down the stairs.

Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and placed Lupin on it. He had performed a cursory assessment and saw the man's condition was grave indeed. He had placed a wrinkled hand to Lupin's forehead pulsing him with energy to keep him alive until he could be seen by the mediwitch. The Headmaster saw Snape levitating a stretcher with Pansy on it as he descended the stairs with Draco. Pansy was pale and drawn, with Draco beside her holding her hand. 

"Severus, please transport Remus as well. He will need immediate attention. I need to stay with Mr. Parkinson until the Aurors arrive."

Severus nodded, taking Remus through first and then returning for Pansy who tried to avoid the sight of her father on the ground, Dumbledore standing over him with a wand. 

*****

Pomfrey was surprised to find yet two more patients to tend. Lupin was seriously injured so she tended to him first, as Snape lowered Pansy to the adjacent bunk.

Severus, I will need the burn potion and blood building potion as well, to start." He quickly complied, leaving her side to get the items from her stores.

Masters released the letter and crossed to where Pansy lay, Draco clutching her hand. Masters smiled and touched Pansy's other arm.

As the mediwitch began her diagnostics Lupin's breathing stopped. Pomfrey quickly put her wand to his chest. His heart had stopped beating. She pointed her wand directly at his heart and sent a magical surge into it, causing his body to jump. His heart lay still. A sweat broke out on the mediwitch's forehead as she repeated the procedure. 

Nothing.

Snape came from the storeroom as Pomfrey shocked Lupin a third time. He quickly crossed the room, placing the potions on the table. Snape and Pomfrey looked at the DADA professor's still form, seeing no sign of life. 

"I have never lost a patient yet and today will not be the first! Severus, I need your help." He immediately pointed his wand to Lupin's chest, beside hers. She took Snape's free hand and again sent a jolt into Lupin, drawing extra strength from the powerful Potions Master. This one caused the motionless body to convulse for several seconds. They watched and waited. His chest slowly rose. 

She continued her diagnostics. "His heart is beating! Thank Merlin!" Pomfrey looked to Snape with misty eyes. "Thank you, Severus."

"Of course, Poppy." Snape watched Lupin's chest rise and fall with each breath, and after a few moments he was satisfied with what he saw and turned to check on his students. He saw Draco bent over Pansy kissing her and Heller lying on a bunk across the aisle, sleeping soundly. On the bunk next to Heller, Lucius was also sleeping. He found his eyes drawn to Masters and their eyes locked. He watched her gaze drop to his lips and he quickly looked away, with a surprised expression on his face.

*****

****

Author's Notes: Thanks so much to all the reviewers who have stayed with me! The next chapter is the last and will wrap things up, in an epilogue kind of way.

****

Catmint: Pansy didn't die. No one died it this particular story! Thanks for all your help along the way! Will I ever get correct comma usage down? Sadly, probably not.

****

Briana Rose: I'm too cowardly to kill Lupin. He's just too special to be killed, by me anyway!

****

Sinical-Sarchasm: I didn't kill Remus. I love him, second only to Snape!

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: Thanks so much for reviewing so consistently!

****

Phuketrix: Draco is 'way hot' and girls can sometimes be blind to things.

****

Sarit halivana: Yup, you hit the nail on the head!


	13. Picking up the Pieces

****

Chapter Thirteen: Picking up the pieces

"I start university in the fall." Draco chuckled warmly. "Alienist Studies, no less!" Draco smirked at Masters, raising one finely arched eyebrow. It had been three months since his world had changed so completely, but it seemed like an eternity.

"Where will you go?"

"Aesculapius. Mom always said it was the best school for any type of Healer studies." He blankly stared at the floor lost in ruminations about his mother.

"How is your mother? Have you heard from her?"

He slowly raised his head, his sad, gray eyes meeting hers. "She sent me a note when I received my OWLs. She'd heard from Pansy's mother what my scores were." A slight smile played at his lips. "I got more OWLs than Mother did and she was beside herself. I told her all along that Granger was a fluke, some kind of freak of nature, but she didn't believe me. I _told_ her I was smart. I think she finally believes it—." His eyes moved unseeing to the vase of flowers on the table. "—She wants to see me."

"How do you feel about that?"

He sighed deeply. "I'm not sure," he confessed. "I know she's my mother and all but what she did to Father," he sadly shook his head, "I can't forgive her for that." He clenched his fists, gritting out the next words between his teeth. "He could've died. Just because she was angry with him about her bloody reputation, she could've killed him!" 

"It's up to you whether you meet with her or not." Her sapphire eyes conveyed warmth and understanding. 

Draco shrugged.

"How is your father doing these days?"

"He has ups and downs, I guess. Do you know that he hired Squibs to take over the running of the household? Squibs! I think he still has a little house-elf phobia but he'll never admit it. Flossy remains, of course. Dad lets her stay and just live there. Retirement he calls it, **for a house-elf!** Flossy's lapping it up. She keeps in contact with Father's abusers and lets them know every little thing Father does for her. He even got her a mink coat! _A mink coat!_ He and Mum were married for five years before he got her one!" He laughed heartily and the alienist did as well.

"Just between you and me, I think he has a thing for one of the Squibs. She's very pretty and Father's type exactly—female! He doesn't think I know, but I'm not an idiot! I doubt they'd ever get married; she **is** a Squib, after all."

His expression turned somber. "Father was disappointed that I didn't take the Mark. I told him I couldn't until I finished my alienist training. I'm a little surprised that he accepted that, but I think he's afraid that if he pushed the issue I would leave him like Mum did." He glanced at the concerned expression crossing her face. "Don't get upset. You just need to light a fire under Golden Boy Potter to get him off his arse and have him take care of the Dark Lord, before I get out of school!"

"How are things between you and Harry?"

"There aren't things…exactly. Ever since the incident we steer clear of each other. He ignores me and I ignore him. It works pretty well." He examined his expertly manicured nails. "I think he may be a little afraid of me." 

"Harry has a lot of things on his mind, Draco. I wouldn't worry over it."

Draco shrugged. "Did I tell you I asked Pansy to marry me?" A wide grin split his face, gray eyes glittering.

"You did not! When?" She leaned closer to him.

"Last weekend. I think she's a little nervous about staying at the manor with two adult males and no chaperones. I guess she's a little old-fashioned."

"She's been staying with you since school let out?"

"Yes, her mother kicked her out, after the Aurors arrested her father. I still can't believe her mother blames her for what happened. The man _molests_ his daughter for years, then comes to the school almost _kills_ a teacher and tries to do the same to the _Headmaster, _and yet this is all somehow Pansy's fault! She keeps in contact with her mother and I think she would want her back, but now Pansy won't go."

"How is Professor Lupin?"

"He's doing much better. Madam Pomfrey says he will be well enough to teach by fall."

"Pansy's mother may need some time to come to grips with what she now knows, to process it, if you will. It may take her some time."

"Pansy was crushed. She and her mother had always been close. She still suspects that her father was doing the same thing to her sister, Rose, but she denies it."

"Pansy denied it until just recently, didn't she?"

He looked at the floor a sad look crossing his face, as his eyes became misty. Shaking his head, he continued, "She didn't tell me. It went on for six years and she never said a word. I thought we were close, but she never told me. She said she told her mother once early on, but her mum called her a liar and slapped her face. She never went to her mother again. She began to brew her own anti-pregnancy potion, afraid of what could happen. An _eleven-year-old girl_ brewing an anti-pregnancy potion." He leaned forward burying his face in his hands. 'I just wish she would've talked to me! I would've found a way to help." His breath caught in his throat, as he felt hot tears wet his cheeks.

"It's okay, now, Draco. She trusts you. Everything is okay now." She gently stroked soothing circles on his back. He regained his composure, sitting up and she handed him some Kleenex. 

"You'll come to the wedding?" The wolfish grin returned to his face.

"Draco, are you sure? Most people don't want to have it be known that they are associated with an alienist and I am rather well-known in the community."

"I'm rather well-known in the community myself, thank you very much. Have you forgotten 'Bare Boy Becomes Bonkers Biting Harry Potter!' I still get owls occasionally about that incident. I don't care if people know you, at least they'll know I've been sufficiently tranquilized!" He titled his head to the side, tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes bulging.

Masters laughed. "Oh Draco, you can be so silly!" She began to absently pick at a thread in the armchair. She swallowed nervously. "Will Professor Snape be at the wedding?" 

"I knew it!" He wagged his finger at her. "You fancy him, my godfather." He smirked.

"You're being silly again." She blushed furiously. "I was simply curious, is all."

"I'm sure he'll be there." He looked at her face, but she would still not meet his eyes.

She thought it was a good time for a change of subject. "Is Pansy going to school with you?" 

"No, not Pansy. She's opening a boutique in Diagon Alley. She keeps saying she'll give the other shops a run for their galleons. She has quite a keen fashion sense, so I have no doubt she will be successful. Father is helping her get started, of course."

"I'm sure she'll do fabulously." He was obviously very proud of his wife-to-be. 

"That she will! She hasn't decided on a name yet. She wants it to be cute, yet fun. I told her to call it Pansy's but she thinks that sounds too frou-frou." 

Masters looked to the clock on the wall. "I'm sorry to say our time is up, Draco. You are doing so well that I think we can cut back our sessions to once a month, if that's agreeable—With the understanding of course, that you'll let me know if things are not going well?" She met his gaze as they stood. She had to look up quite a bit, because he was over a head taller than she was. 

"Fine by me, fine by me." He pulled the alienist into a firm embrace. "Thank you for everything."

"It's been a pleasure, Draco!"

He released her, a teasing glint in his eye. Crossing the room, he opened the door. "I'll be sure to put in a good word for you to Severus." She blushed and he winked closing the door behind him.

  
*****

****

Author's notes: Aesculapius is the Greek god of health and curing disease. Well that is it, complete! I hope you enjoyed it. I have thought about doing a sequel as a romance between Severus and the alienist, but my next story will probably be a hurt/comfort type Severus story. 

Thanks to all who read and especially to those who reviewed!

****

CuriousDreamWeaver: Everyone lived! Thanks for your support all during the story!

****

Devil's_fire: Thanks so much Kat!

****

Arafel2: Thanks for everything! You're very sweet!

****

Catmint: Thanks for the compliments. From you they mean so much!

****

Black maze(): I have thought about a sequel, but going in another direction. Thanks for the review!


End file.
